Я помню тебя, ты меня - нет
by susanivanova12
Summary: История, которой не было для пространства, Времени и землян (кроссовер с Дживсом и Вустером)


**Автор**: Susan Ivanova

**Рейтинг**: R

**Пейринг**: РД/НП

**Жанр**: Action/Adventure, Drama, Romance

**Дисклаймер**: отказ

**Саммари**: История, которой не было

**Комментарии: **кроссовер с Доктором Кто и Торчвудом, но лишь упоминаниями

**Статус**: закончен

**Я помню тебя, ты меня - нет**

Глава 1

Я совершенно не жаждал попасть на забытую Творцом планету. И уж тем более я совершенно не желал ввязываться в неприятности.

Впрочем, последние меня преследовали с рождения, когда моя мать… хотя, это не имеет ни малейшего отношения к этой истории.

Все началось с того, что мой партнер пригласил меня к нему домой и мы… Нет, все началось с того, как мы с моим партнером… Нет же! Все началось… все началось с Рифта! Ну да, с того самого злосчастного Рифта, от которого у всего Агентства оскомина. Если бы не приглашение моего партнера – не помню, какого по счету – к нему домой, не соблазнение и не его приглашение явиться в Агентство, я бы ни за что не попал в дурацкое положение.

Ну да, я сам виноват, что согласился прийти и попытать счастья – ох, и это говорю я! - в нелегком деле Агента Времени. И это я решил, что стажировку на кафедре антропологии при Институте Времени я проведу вдали от родины, на далекой малоизученной планете Сол 3. Собственно, в моем времени младшим научным сотрудникам выбирать особо не приходилось. Грубо говоря, кто стал бы спрашивать мальчишку-стажера, едва прошедшего обучение на сразу исчезнувшем после моего выпуска Галлифрее? Однако, даже несмотря на мое близкое знакомство с самым известным и разыскиваемым преступником, именуемым себя Доктором, его закадычным врагом – Мастером, даже на довольно плотное общение с самим Рассилоном, меня, зеленого подростка все-таки спросили, чего же я хочу добиться в этой жизни и где намерен проходить стажировку. Все мои коллеги по работе единодушно выбрали эту самую Сол 3. Мой близкий друг и партнер взял себе начало двадцать первого века, Южный Уэльс, чудное местечко под названием Кардифф, имеющее непосредственную близость к крупному Рифту, контролируемому местным институтом под названием Торчвуд. Довольно смутно представляя себе что есть сама Сол 3, Торчвуд, земляне и так далее, я, тем не менее, поддержал всех своих партнеров. Кроме того, они преследовали свои цели – один решил проследить за сбежавшим сотрудником Агентства – Джеком Харкнессом, второй принял решение погрузиться в поиски самого Доктора, хотя я так и не понял, какое отношение к Доктору имеет Сол 3. Мои коллеги и партнеры разбрелись по всем временам Творцом забытой планетки и принялись за работу, а я тем временем готовился войти в контакт с первыми в своей жизни дикарями в начале двадцать первого века под присмотром своего партнера и близкого друга, работающего в институте Торчвуд, расположенного в Лондоне.

Все бы ничего, но каким-то непостижимым образом именно на меня посыпались неприятности изо всех щелей Рифта. Что-то пошло не так, что-то где-то замкнуло или переклинило и в результате я, конечно, оказался на Сол 3, более известной как Земля, даже более того – меня вынесло в начало века, но не двадцать первого, а двадцатого и в совершенно иное измерение, где не было ни моих партнеров и коллег, ни Рифта, ни кураторов с их мудрыми советами молодому ученому и исследователю, ни Торчвуда, ни Доктора – ничего.

Самое страшное, что четырежды проклятый мной Рифт не просто замкнуло – он решил, видимо, что одного несчастья мне будет мало и полностью изменил мой облик. Да что там облик! Рифт превратил меня в местную самку! И вот как по учебнику: я – исследователь, будущий ученый, подающий надежды молодой антрополог, специалист по контактам, Агент Времени, обладатель портативного телепорта, к тому же безнадежно испорченного Рифтом, стою посреди темной улицы голым, как будто только слез с партнера, хлопаю глазами, замерзаю на ветру, ничего толком не понимаю и, кажется, начинаю хныкать как девчонка, коей, как потом оказалось, я и стал.

Удары судьбы моя раса сносит мужественно – недаром даже на Галлифрее я считался одним из способнейших учеников. Тем не менее, когда Рифт изменил даже не сознание, а внешность и пол, я понял, что этот самый пол мне доставит куда больше проблем и неприятностей, чем даже самые сложные уроки на Галлифрее и задания в Агентстве.

Лишь чудом мне удалось послать сигнал через пространство и время в Агентство и Институт, а когда со мной вышел на связь мой куратор, я залился слезами прямо на улице – голый и несчастный.

Сверхдлинный луч из Института смог-таки пробить Рифт, обнаружить меня и дать мне необходимую помощь.

Алекс, мой куратор, к счастью не стал смеяться над моим горем - он слишком многое видел на своем веку, просто дав мне бесценные советы как выжить на полудикой планете вдали от цивилизации и Рифта. Браслет, хоть и зверски поломанный, стал единственной ниточкой, соединявший меня с домом, Институтом и Агентством, где для меня всегда была готова помощь делом или советом. В данной же ситуации – только советом.

Только благодаря Алексу, его мудрости и терпению, я смог взять себя в руки, сделать то, что даже под угрозой убийства не сделал бы, а именно ограбить первого попавшегося прохожего – какого-то подвыпившего парня, снять с него почти всю одежду, забрать деньги – странного вида бумажки – и, дождавшись утра, прийти в магазин готового платья и купить все необходимое. Да, скажу я, это было куда как непросто – на меня глазели абсолютно все. Я, считающийся первым красавцем на родине, с успехом затмивший бы даже Лицо Бо – хотя, говорят, он та еще штучка – в его лучшие годы, стал невзрачного вида самкой, принадлежащей к дикому виду хомо сапиенс местного значения.

Конечно, Алекс поддерживал меня земные сутки напролет. Именно он нашел информацию про странного рода забаву землян - скачки, приказав мне поставить на страшноватого вида животное под кодовым названием Вольная Леди все мои деньги, пообещав, что я сорву небывалый куш. Так и не поняв, что есть куш, зачем мне его срывать, почему я должен смотреть на бег животных и почему вокруг меня кричат земляне, тем не менее, я полностью доверился Алексу и сделал ставку на Леди, как и предполагалось, сорвав куш. Полученный выигрыш Алекс приказал мне потратить на съем жилья, покупку модной женской одежды, кучу всякой ерунды – чего стоил только поход в магазин шляпок и духов - и начать изучать мир. Куратор справедливо рассудил, что раз я попал в глубины простой земной жизни, отказываться от изучения естественных повадок землян было бы неразумно. Тем более что я был на хорошем счету у куратора, видевшего меня своим преемником, мне было уготовано неплохое место в Институте и самом Агентстве и я спокойно мог начать свою исследовательскую работу, погрузившись в мир этих пока непонятных мне существ, лишь отдаленно напоминающих мой вид.

Конечно, в первый же месяц я столкнулся с немалым шоком и трудностями организма землянок, что едва не стоило мне нервов и выдранных в панике волос из моей роскошной шевелюры, но мой куратор не оставлял меня, расходуя на каждый сеанс связи едва ли не энергию небольшой планеты.

Итак, мужественно преодолев трудности первого месяца, я привык, обжился в облике женщины и даже обзавелся партнерами, по достоинству оценившими мою красоту и ум. Несомненно, гордясь собой даже в таком ущербном состоянии, я мог бы и дальше продолжать изучение богемы и никогда бы не столкнулся с тем, что навсегда изменило мое представление и мнение о жителях параллельной Земли как о виде.

Может возникнуть справедливый вопрос – я принадлежал к галлифрейским таймлордам? Ни одной секунды! Собственно говоря, я попал на Галлифрей юнцом, но никак не ребенком. Если говорить начистоту, попал я туда вовсе не за особыми знаниями по технике управления Временем на этих их машинах, попал я туда именно из-за их машин. Меня влекло познание самой структуры машин, работы, внутренности, роста и всего такого. Меня не учили повелевать, как того же Доктора и Мастера, меня ввели в курс дел по самой машине перемещения по Времени. Признаюсь, я, житель благородного пятьдесят девятого века, мог позволить себе такую шалость, как очарование самого Рассилона.

Кстати, о веке… начать хотя бы с того, что я, классический пример типичного жителя славной планеты ДилЛи 94/9, затерявшейся в отдаленной галактике, к своему стыду приходился прямым потомком жителям Сол 3, как и Джек Харкнесс в своем пятьдесят первом веке на крохотной безымянной планетке на полуострове Боушен. Однако, несмотря на довольно-таки кровное родство, мы отличались даже друг от друга с Джеком, не говоря уже о дальних предках-землянах.

Человечество века Джека, дорвавшись до тел инопланетян, как-то само собой разумеющееся привыкло брать от жизни все – пить инопланетные напитки, есть инопланетную еду, спать со всем, что могло шевелиться. Таков был классический человек того времени – Джек Харкнесс, даже в Агентстве не особо разбирающийся в своих многочисленных связях. Эти люди, дикари, как называли их мы, жители благородного века, готовы были спать с кем попало, лишь бы спать. Их увлекал процесс и облегчение себе жизни. Это были люди, обуреваемые похотью. Нас, жителей конца пятьдесят девятого века, одолевала иная ипостась греха – гордыня.

Когда человечество удовлетворилось спариваниями в немыслимых вариациях со всем, что могло спариваться, оно сделало шаг в сторону – оценить происходящее здравым холодным взглядом. Когда оно оценило размах своего морального падения, тогда наступило прозрение. На смену удовлетворениям инстинктов пришло время удовлетворения собственного эго – мы начали присматриваться и решать, подходит ли данный вид для нашего удовольствия или нет. Даже самый привлекательных во всех смыслах пришелец мог быть оставлен без внимания, если по нему можно было сказать, что лично он для нас ничего интересного не представлял. Нам требовалось удовлетворение эстетического вкуса – нам нужен был не животный секс, а полное гармоничное удовлетворение всего организма, едва ли не включая душевную его часть. Так уж получилось, что даже Лицо Бо я считал на порядок ниже себя, едва ли не пуританина по мировосприятию и секс-партнерам. Это, разумеется, не говорило о том, что я не переспал бы с ним – очень даже могло бы случиться, но только в том случае, если бы я нашел в нем хоть что-то необычное, что могло бы удовлетворить меня. И уж само собой, заботиться об удовлетворении партнера у меня не возникало ни мысли – как и у самого Джека мысли о том, кто перед ним – флиртовал он одинаково со всеми.

Так что позже, попав в чопорную Британию начала двадцатого века, я даже с облегчением отметил некое совпадение нравов в вопросе выбора партнера. Но если земляне руководствовались вопросами морали, я был от природы брезглив и искал не средства опустошения в данном случае яйцеклетки – или что там у земных самок?- а эстетики в удовлетворении меня любимого.

Клянусь, я бы с удовольствием переспал даже с джудуном, если бы он мне приглянулся, но иногда земные мужчины элементарно не могли додуматься, что нужно делать в сексе языком.

Ничто и никто не смели препятствовать мне, когда я гулял по ночным улицам Лондона – эта неповторимая атмосфера старого города, запахи, звуки, припозднившиеся люди, спешащие поскорее добраться домой, резкий звук клаксона машин, смех нарядных женщин, гомон мужчин, все это давало мне новые впечатления, бережно хранимые памятью и ожидающие своего часа отчета. Я не сомневался, что рано или поздно Алекс, Институт и Агентство вытащат меня из безвременья этого мира и вернут к Рифту, но поскольку я был в эпицентре событий жизни землян, я изучал их как настоящий ученый, как того требовал неписанный закон.

Ведя довольно вольный образ жизни благодаря постоянному «везению» на скачках – не без помощи Алекса, разумеется - я щедро одаривал своим вниманием всех, кто мне нравился. И все же мне по настоянию Алекса приходилось держать себя в узде. Как оказалось, общество этого мира довольно негативно относилось к связи молодой леди с джентльменами до брака, еще хуже – к связи леди и других леди, и особенно порицало все иные связи, которые были довольно обычным делом для моего вида. Часто вспоминая моих партеров, приснопамятного Харкнесса – предателя и дезертира, у которого вопрос партнерства вообще никогда даже не возникал в голове, я остро ощущал своеобразные оковы на своей паховой области, не позволяющие мне просто наслаждаться жизнью далеко не самой плохой из самок землян.

Это стало, пожалуй, самым болезненным из всех приказов куратора, под гнетом которых я вынужден был находиться в мире Земли.

Гуляя по ночному Лондону одним из дней, так и не решившись взять машину, я шел по тротуару и думал о том, что один из моих партнеров пал жертвой недальновидности Харкнесса и его неуемной энергии в начале двадцать первого века в Кардиффе. Я думал о том, что Алекс сказал мне в нашу последнюю с ним связь – на след Харкнесса напал наш бывший сотрудник – Джон Харт. Тоже так себе Агент, прожженный циник, эгоист, не терпящий отказа любитель всего, что могло шевелиться так или иначе, мне, тем не менее, он был симпатичен. Я так и не узнал, чем там кончилось дело, что произошло после того, как погиб партнер Харкнесса – Йанто Джонс, как ни странно мой нынешний ровесник по земным меркам, куда снова пропал трус, мерзавец и подлец Харкнесс, куда исчез Харт и вернулись ли домой остальные мои партнеры и коллеги.

Почти отключившись от мирской жизни, я шел, погрузившись в нелегкие думы, не замечая, что улицы как будто сужаются, становятся давящими, темными, фонари вокруг больше не горят и я, кажется, постепенно начинаю удаляться от дома.

Вздохнув, обратив взор к звездному, что само по себе удивительно в обычном туманном Лондоне, полотну небес, отметив непривычные созвездия и тот самый загадочный Млечный Путь, о котором рассказывали все исследователи этой части Вселенной – параллельной, конечно, я не сразу понял, что я заблудился окончательно.

Нет, меня не напугали бы даже дебри самого страшного леса этой планеты и даже пустыня не стала бы серьезной угрозой. Верный, хоть и сломанный браслет, вполне годился для перемещения по планете в любой ее точке на заданную область, в данном случае являющуюся моим домом.

Оглядевшись, я задрал рукав платья, обнажив запястье с тонким браслетом, отстегнул ремешок и хотел уже нажать кнопку телепорта, как услышал едва различимый стон неподалеку – в самом темном углу тупичка. Не решаясь приблизиться на звук, я, тем не менее, сделал пару шагов по направлению звука. В конце концов… мало ли… это мне ничего не страшно и нечего бояться, а, быть может, кому-то нужна была помощь.

Я много раз видел мужчин этого мира – высоких, низких, темноволосых, светлокудрых, с волосами цвета огня, бледнокожих, смуглых, одетых бедно или богато, но я никогда еще за все прошедшее время не видел ни одного человека в таком состоянии. Едва подойдя к источнику звука, я увидел картину, которая – я уверен – будет преследовать меня в течение всей моей долгой жизни. Это был странного вида человек, мужчина, если точнее, в странной позе скорчившегося на холодной земле и почему-то прижимающего руки к груди. Далеко не сразу я увидел темную лужу под ним, распознав, как потом оказалось, одну из разновидностей естественных жидкостей расы людей – кровь. Судя по всему, мужчина умирал от кровопотери – я и по сей день не силен в медицине, хотя прилагал – видит Творец – все усилия к познанию этой благородной профессии. Все-таки я остался антропологом и оставался таковым и тогда. Меня, как обладателя высокого интеллекта и повидавшего на своем веку уже предостаточно бед, мало впечатлила картина передо мной. Я не боялся, не переживал, мне не было любопытно увидеть естественный исход. Я был почти равнодушен. Оставаясь чадом более развитой цивилизации, я был скептичен к полудиким землянам параллельного мира, смотря на них как на мелких насекомых примерно так же, как они смотрят на муравьев.

Когда человек чуть заметно пошевелился, я приблизился на максимальное расстояние, услышав стон.

-Помогите…- прошептали губы человека.

Мне стало ясно, что он меня не увидел – лишь ощутил мое приближение.

Собственно, я ничем не рисковал, даже уйди я. Даже мои партнеры в этом непонятном мире забывали про то, что было ночами. Все же я был неплохим телепатом, хотя я очень слабым. Но, несмотря на этот фактор, сознание землян было хрупким и восприимчивым к психоволнам, что существенно облегчало мне жизнь как физическую, так и эмоциональную и половую в том числе.

Человек передо мной явно отключался от сознания – его голова запрокинулась, глаза закатились под лоб, руки бессильно поникли на широкой груди.

Собственно, я так и не понял, что побудило меня присесть рядом, проверить биение его сердца, бившегося уже реже, коснуться клавиши телепорта и его руки одновременно, перенося нас обоих ко мне домой.

Мгновенно оказавшись дома, я оглядел новоприобретенного подопытного: даже в согнутом болью состоянии этот человек был огромен. Клянусь, если бы он стоял, он был бы намного выше меня и шире в плечах. Впрочем, в моим нынешнем виде, любой, даже самый хлипкий самец был шире меня в плечах.

Некогда черные волосы человека были пропитаны грязью и кровью. Я даже не сразу понял, где причина такой большой кровопотери – голова, руки, ноги или…

-Нехорошо,- выдохнул я, хмурясь и разглядывая его руки, бессильно лежащие на залитой кровью груди.

По-прежнему, находясь на корточках, я осторожно снял руки человека с его грудной клетки и увидел две дырки в его пиджаке. Уже изучив местную забаву под названием охота, я без труда узнал пулевое ранение. И хотя на охоте стрелки палили картечью, дырки в плоти она оставляла примерно такие же по виду, но не по размеру. Этот человек получил две пули в грудь, истек кровью, но продолжал бороться за жизнь – я проникся уважением и сочувствием, немедленно вызвав куратора.

-Ди?- усталое лицо Алекса проявилось голограммой. Я как всегда оторвал куратора от очередного спасения очередной никчемной жизни.- Чем могу быть полезным?

Алекс был отчасти землянином, отчасти юпитерианцем. Гремучая смесь привела к тому, что выглядел мой куратор настолько захватывающе, что даже у придирчивого меня захватывало дух и пересыхало в горле. Если бы не доля уважения к нему, я бы давным-давно переспал бы с ним, хотя в нелегкой ситуации была одна маленькая, но серьезная проблема – Алекс принадлежал к моногамному типу людей, был женат на потомке землян, имел шестеро детей и был вполне счастлив в невступании в половой контакт с подчиненными и особенно с теми, кто был готов спать с любым видом и расой.

-Только не бойся, - начал я,- но я допустил серьезную ошибку, исправить которую уже нельзя.

Густые ресницы сына юпитерианских потомков дрогнули, прикрывая все три глаза – он занервничал.

-Чем могу быть полезен? – снова спросил он.

-Я принес домой раненого человека,- я даже не подумал бы смутиться – этого качества у меня никогда не было.- Я подобрал его на улице и перенес домой. Он ранен.

Я вкратце рассказал события вечера.

-Тебе не следовало его брать, Ди,- спокойно заметил Алекс, выслушав мой рассказ.- Ему нужна медицинская помощь, которую ты не сможешь оказать в виду полного отсутствия у тебя таковых навыков.

-Я приглашу врача,- попытался возразить я.

-Ди,- ресницы снова дрогнули, закрывая три невероятно красивых глаза моего куратора,- ты не в наивыгоднейшем положении. Ты леди. Как ты мог бы объяснить целителю наличие в твоем доме взрослого самца земного происхождения с ранами на теле?

-Я могу сказать, что он мой кузен или что-то в этом роде.

-Даже если так, это нелогично – наличие у молодой леди взрослого мужчины с пулевым ранением. Мужчину нужно было бы поместить в больницу. Кроме того, как ты объяснил бы наличие у человека пулевых ранений у тебя дома? Это чревато проблемами с местными правоохранительными органами.

-Земные полицейские – не джудуны,- снова попытался возразить я.

-Но я уверен, что у них есть логика,- Алекс качнул головой.

-Он умирает,- заметил я.- И он умрет. Нужна помощь, нужны препараты.

-До открытия пенициллина слишком далеко,- спокойно произнес куратор, отвернувшись в сторону – я знал, что его гениальный мозг ищет ответы в межгалактическом справочнике.- И у тебя отсутствуют необходимые для проведения операции инструменты. У тебя нет ничего обеззараживающего, так что даже если ты смог бы извлечь из тела человека пули, у него началось бы заражение крови от антисанитарии.

Справедливо проглотив замечание, я, тем не менее, почему-то готов был сражаться за землянина – не столько потому, что в какой-то степени стал его хранителем, но и по эгоистичным соображениям.

-Если ты будешь руководить моими действиями, вдвоем мы справимся,- уронил я.

Я знал, что Алекс не сможет отказать в помощи – не его человеколюбивой натуре ждать смерти пациента.

-Я переключу тебя на лучшего специалиста в области хирургии гуманоидов, а затем попробую перебросить тебе щуп,- сдался куратор.

Я возликовал. Щуп – стандартная аптечка любого Агента Времени, включала в себя все необходимое для путешественника – от микролазера до средства по регенерации мозга. Такой аптечки хватало надолго, а если учесть крайне скудное развитие землян этого мира и времени, моему пациенту хватило бы миллиардной доли из нутра аптечки.

К моему огромному облегчению, куратор смог пробить Рифт и таким образом пересылать мне крохотные порции требуемых мне вещей, без которых мне, жителю благородного века, одному из красивейших мужчин своего вида и расы, пришлось крайне несладко, будучи самкой на малоизученной планете. Алекс исправно присылал мне лекарства от болей, которые пугали меня раз в месяц, от непонятного рода кровотечений, так же появлявшихся странным образом раз в месяц, и старался утешить меня, когда в эти тяжелые дни я становился не мужественным гордым ДилЛийцем, а маленькой испуганной плаксивой земной девочкой.

Аптечка – плоская коробочка, таившая в своих недрах прорву всего необходимого, материализовалась рядом с моими ногами.

-Привет, бродяга!- раздался громоподобный веселый голос нашего лучшего специалиста по врачеванию всех видов гуманоидов – Мастера Дэй. – Что там у тебя? – голограмма свернулась в небольшой сфероид и повисла над землянином.- Дело плохо,- констатировал Мастер Дэй.- Даже если и вытащишь эти штуки из него, он умрет от кровопотери. Да он уже и так не жилец.

Диагноз как всегда сопровождался всплесками хохота, отчего у меня немного звенело в ушах. Мастер Дэй был смешлив до неприличия – особенность его расы.

-Я не знаю, что делать с кровью, но я могу вытащить пули,- я прижал аптечку к краям раны – из нее сразу высунулись тонкие щупы, скрывшиеся в ране.

-Кровь, бродяга, кровь! – хохотнул Мастер Дэй.- Ему нужна кровь его группы. Ох уж эти земные гуманоиды! У них все слишком сложно – группы крови, особенности эритроцитов, несовместимость резус-факторов...

Пока он грохотал малопонятными мне фразами, щупы с обезболивающими и щупы-хирурги работали слаженно, проникая внутрь тела мужчины.

-Нажми на полную регенерацию,- посоветовал веселый доктор.- Если не убьет его, сделает сильнее.

-Аптечка рассчитана на мой вид!- оскорбился я.- Доза для меня и доза для него – вещи слишком разные!

-Да-да-да,- отмахнулся доктор.- Чистый вид и все такое. Ладно, усиль кроветворение в костях и будет с него.

Аптечка бесшумно заработала, посылая импульсы в кости пациента.

-Да!- вскинулся Мастер Дэй.- Вот еще что… ты же вроде как в дикой обстановке, - я оскорбился вторично.- Ладно, бродяга, - снова отмахнулся весельчак,- просто поставь ему грубые швы.

-Это не эстетично!- в третий раз возмутился я, едва ли не с содроганием представив уродливые стежки грубых нитей на коже хоть и дикого, но все же предка. Жителю благородного века было трудно снести чье-то несовершенство и тем более уродство.

-Зато не возникнет подозрений,- рассудил доктор.- Тебе же с ним еще потом возиться, работать с памятью, мозгом, душой, телом, наконец,- он лукаво подмигнул тремя верхними парами глаз.- Ну что там так долго?- поторопил он меня.

Я осмотрел края ран – аптечка наложила грубые швы из толстых нитей на края ран, заморозила отмершие клетки где-то в глубине тела человека, обеззаразила покровы и теперь лишь поблескивала матовой поверхностью, показывая, что ее можно снять.

-Это выглядит оскорблением моего высокого вкуса,- фыркнул я, стараясь не смотреть на уродливые швы на груди человека.

-Зато он жив и скоро поправится. Какой-то месяц и он может спокойно стать тебе партнером, но пока лучше побереги его – земляне того века были хрупкими, а земляне того века и неизвестного измерения – и тем более,- посоветовал Мастер Дэй и исчез.

На передачу одной лишь аптечки ушла энергия небольшого созвездия, а на поддержание беседы с Мастером Дэй, находившимся даже не в Агентстве, а так же как я в ином мире, и того больше.

Огорченно вздохнув, я, стараясь не смотреть на швы мужчины – вид запекшейся крови меня совершенно не смущал, прикоснулся к его руке и перенес его телепортом на мою кровать – вполне обычный образчик начала двадцатого века, служащий ложем для любой благородной леди этого мира.

Оставшись один на один с бессознательным человеком, только что получившим помощь от своего дальнего потомка, я сел на пол рядом с кроватью, не особенно заботясь о платье, безнадежно помятом и испачканном, новой обуви, идеально сшитой лично на мои стройные ножки, я положил руки на кровать, голову – на руки и закрыл глаза. Вечер выдался крайне нервозным для моей и без того расшатанной проклятым Рифтом психики, полностью переделавшим мое идеальное мужское тело в почти такое же идеальное, но женское.

Глава 2

Дживсу показалось, что его тело медленно горит в геенне огненной за все грехи, когда-либо совершенные в жизни. Грудная клетка напомнила о себе такой непостижимой силы болью, едва он пошевелился, что Дживс застонал. Скосив глаза вбок, мужчина заметил постороннее лицо, невесть откуда взявшееся в… невесть откуда взявшемся незнакомом интерьере. Длинные волосы цвета воронова крыла рассыпались по скрещенным на кровати рукам, скрывая лицо, напряженная поза незнакомого человека говорила о крайней степени усталости. Вдобавок ко всему незнакомец держал руку Дживса в своей, что было совсем уж странно.

Превозмогая боль, мужчина осторожно высвободил свою руку и, конечно, потревожил спящего – встрепенулись черные волосы, распахнулись глаза цвета сапфира в окружении густых черных ресниц.

-Пра-ас… простите! - молодая женщина, скорее юная девушка попыталась вскочить, но неловко свалилась обратно на пол – Дживс даже не успел шевельнуть бровью.- Простите, это тело не совсем приспособлено к такого рода встряскам,- послышалось снизу.- То есть… простите, я хочу сказать…- растрепанная черноволосая голова высунулась из-под кровати, на которой лежал мужчина,- как Вы себя чувствуете?

-…

Девушка хлопнула ресницами и нахмурилась.

-Алекс!- взвизгнула она, сжав тонкий кожаный браслет на руке.- Алекс, у меня проблема!

-Чем могу быть полезен?- при виде трехглазого темнокожего существа Дживс дернулся и мучительно застонал.- Ясно,- констатировало существо.- Ди, не стоило звать меня при пришедшем в сознание пациенте – это раз,- мягко принялся отчитывать загадочный Алекс,- во-вторых, у твоего подопечного временный паралич гортани – это два, а в-третьих… я не уверен, но мне показалось, что плюсом добавится легкая степень расстройства мозговой активности. Могу я еще чем-либо помочь?

-Я же напугался!- попыталась защититься девушка.- Он так на меня посмотрел, потом попытался сказать что-то, а потом…- затараторила она.

-Я понимаю,- мягко остановило поток речей существо.- Простите, сэр, что ведем себя несколько необычно,- обратилось оно к шокированному Дживсу,- но мой подопечный такой неловкий и крайне эмоциональный, учитывая степень поражения его нервной и психической систем в связи с трагическими обстоятельствами.

Дживс хлопнул ресницами, с ужасом глядя на говорившего на безупречном английском призрака трехглазого омерзительного существа, которого девушка, похоже, не боялась.

-Ди, не мучай пациента, дай ему расслабиться,- обратилось существо к девушке и тут же исчезло.

-Простите, сэр, я такая глупая,- повинилась девушка, вытаскивая из кармана платья небольшой черный плоский предмет и прикасаясь им к руке мужчины. Дживс был слишком напуган и обессилен, чтобы сопротивляться.- Поговорим позже, когда Вы проснетесь и забудете вновь увиденное,- пообещала девушка, убирая прибор с руки погружающегося в сон мужчины.

За окном было уже темно, когда Дживс пришел в себя во второй раз. Он понятия не имел, как попал в незнакомую обстановку, что вообще произошло и почему он лежит на незнакомой кровати весь в бинтах.

Он попытался негромким покашливанием привлечь к себе внимание, но тут же издал стон – грудину словно обожгло огнем.

-О, сэр, простите повторно, что я такая неловкая!- в комнату впорхнула девушка в банном халате, простоволосая, держа в руках поднос с тарелками и чашкой.- Нет-нет,- предупредила она жест мужчины, попытавшегося закутаться в одеяло от неловкости перед молодой леди за свой неподобающий внешний вид.- Нет, сэр, меня стесняться совершенно не нужно. Поверьте, я видела на своем веку немало му… хм…- девушка вдруг смутилась, оценив реакцию пациента. Дживс явно принял ее на леди легкого поведения по ее же словам.- Я доктор. Просто доктор,- повторила она, почему-то расплывшись в улыбке.- Да, звучит так себе, согласна. Нет-нет, я понимаю, что Вы обо мне подумали – уверяю Вас, это еще, как у вас говорят, цветочки… хм…- она снова зарделась, оценив двусмысленность фразы.

-Мисс,- произнес Дживс,- простите за настойчивость, но я был бы благодарен, если бы Вы объяснили ситуацию, в которой я являюсь в таком странном для меня положении.

Девушка глубоко вздохнула, рассеянно поставила поднос на туалетный столик около кровати, так же рассеянно, даже не замечая сопротивления мужчины, убрала его руки, пытающиеся натянуть одеяло едва ли не на нос, откинула край одеяла и проверила бинты долгим задумчивым взглядом.

-Как Вас зовут, сэр?- взгляд синих глаз поднялся с груди мужчины на его лицо.

-Дживс, мэм,- Дживс чуть вздернул подбородок, стараясь не смущаться молодой леди, как-то не похожей на сестру милосердия или доктора.

-Вы помните события вчерашнего вечера, мистер Дживс?- пытливый взгляд впился в лицо мужчины.

-Я возвращался из театра, куда мы ходили с… - Дживс закрыл глаза, пытаясь вспомнить детали, но не смог сосредоточиться.- Потом я проводил… выстрел… я защищал, но…

-Частичная амнезия,- пробормотала девушка, качая головой в такт словам.- Не напрягайте память, мистер Дживс,- посоветовала она.- Я нашла Вас в тупичке, всего в крови, перенесла сюда – не спрашивайте как. Я позаботилась о ране, но я всего лишь антрополог, а не врач, я не умею лечить так, как это делают специалисты, а вызвать доктора сюда я тоже не могла – это скомпрометировало бы меня. Знаю, представившись доктором, я несколько подорвала Ваше ко мне доверие, но, увы, назовись я по существу, Вы бы меня просто не поняли.

Пока девушка говорила, она успела подхватить поднос, захватить с него тарелку овсяной каши, ложку, салфетку, уложила последнюю на грудь мужчины и, помешав кашу, зачерпнула ее ложкой и отправила в рот мужчины.

-Благодарю, мэм, но я…- попытался взять инициативу в свои руки он, но девушка лишь отмахнулась.

-Не делайте глупостей, мистер Дживс. Куратор объяснил мне элементарные нормы обслуживания больного человека, поэтому не делайте резких движений, восстанавливайте силы, укрепляйте организм и не мешайте мне кормить Вас,- произнеся рассеянную тираду, девушка сунула ложку в рот мужчине и тому ничего не оставалось делать, как проглотить кашу.- Так-то лучше,- она немедленно зачерпнула новую порцию каши.

Дживс впервые в жизни столкнулся с такой странной молодой леди, которая вела довольно умные речи, хотя и несколько непонятные ему, совершенно не стеснялась своего неподобающего вида – мыслимо ли молодой леди, очевидно даже, что одинокой, быть наедине с мужчиной, который, к тому же, скорее раздет, чем одет. Дживс даже думать боялся о том, что эта хрупкая молодая леди смогла перетащить его на себе в свой дом, что она раздела – тут у мужчины едва не вырвался стон стыда – его, промыла раны и наложила бинты.

Едва покончив с кормлением Дживса кашей, девушка раздраженно откинула за спину длинные черные волосы, пробормотав что-то про особенности причесок земных самок, взяла с подноса чайный прибор, сунула его в руки Дживсу и наполнила его чаем.

-Простите, но вот поить земных са… мужчин,- поправилась она,- я не умею.

Дживс окончательно растерялся. Язык молодой леди был идеален – классический британский язык, словно перед ним была едва ли не сама королева, но смысл фраз его пугал. Девушка старательно пыталась дать понять, что все под контролем, но даже Дживс замечал крайнюю степень ее напряжения. Она постоянно поправляла себя, старалась смотреть ему не в глаза, а куда-то за плечо, словно стыдилась или…

Что или – Дживс додумать не успел.

-Я Ди,- почему-то отведя взгляд, сообщила молодая леди.- Диана Спенсер. Это было единственное подходящее имя к моему,- зачем-то пояснила она.- История Земли, королевская родословная и все такое… не мог же я быть простолюдинкой!- чуть повысила голос молодая леди, словно это Дживс был виноват.

-Мисс Спенсер, я не…- Дживс ровным счетом ничего не понял из ее слов, уяснив лишь, что она по ее же словам принадлежит к королевской семье.- Вы леди Диана Спенсер?

-Я не леди,- буркнула Диана.- То есть леди… может быть… - так же рассеянно вздохнула она.- Послушайте, - устало выдохнула она,- мне и так тяжело находиться в этом теле – она, к немалому смущению Дживса, провела руками по высокой груди, скрытой банным халатом,- а тут еще родословная, все эти слухи, сплетни вокруг имени одинокой девушки, вынужденной приютить у себя пострадавшего человека. В общем, если об этой истории пронюхают журналисты, моя и так скверная жизнь станет настоящим адом. Прошу Вас, мистер Дживс, обращайтесь ко мне просто по имени, не нужно этих церемоний.

-Но леди Спенсер, это…

-Просто Ди, раз уж я временно привязана к Вам.

Странная девушка, ее странные слова, вся нелепость ситуации вызывала в душе мужчины бурю протеста, но сопротивляться он не мог.

-Как прикажете, леди Ди,- он чуть кивнул подбородком.

Девушка вздохнула так горько, что он даже испугался – не обидел ли он свою гостеприимную врачевательницу?

-Я… мне…- он чуть поежился, насколько позволяли силы и жжение в груди.

-Физиология,- чуть задумчиво произнесла Ди.- Не шевелитесь, я принесу… я в достаточной степени изучил анатомию мужчины, было на ком,- совсем уж странно произнесла девушка.

-Нет, мисс!- резко воспротивился мужчина.

-Что? То есть как?- растерялась та, замерев в дверях.- Терпеть Вы все равно долго не сможете, а тащить Вас на себе я при всем желании не смогу – это тело не приспособлено для тяжестей,- она виновато развела руками, как будто это что-то объясняло.

-Я сам, если… - он приподнялся, тут же мучительно застонав, скрипнув зубами и покрываясь потом.

-Если Вы решите покончить жизнью самоубийством, я, конечно, не буду мешать,- Ди в мгновение ока оказалась рядом, вытаскивая из кармана халата плоскую коробочку и приставляя ее к груди Дживса.- Но уж если Вы решитесь быть мужчиной до конца, терпеть боль и все такое, лишь бы не позволить такому же как Вы виду помочь – я помогу. Учтите, если эта малышка поможет Вам встать на ноги в течение пары недель, с такими упражнениями Вы рискуете свалиться на полгода.

-Я не могу, мисс… просто не могу,- отчаянно застонал мужчина.

-Воля Ваша, мистер Дживс,- Ди нажала на клавишу на плоской коробочке и в грудь мужчины вошла тончайшая игла.- Действие продлится минут пять стандартного земного времени,- пояснила она строго.- Я телепортирую Вас прямо в ванную, чтобы не терять времени, оставлю одного, раз уж Вам доставляет неудобство присутствие незнакомого человека, но не вздумайте делать глупостей.

Едва ощутимый укол сразу придал Дживсу сил и избавил от жгучей боли в теле. Прикосновение прохладных пальцев девушки – и он оказался в просторной ванной комнате, едва ли удивившись.

-Пять минут, мистер Дживс,- предупредила Ди, тут же выходя за двери.

Только сейчас к своему стыду и страху мужчина понял, что оказался совершенно голым, если не считать пижамных брюк. Впрочем, раз странная хозяйка дома столь очаровательно любезно помогла ему, особо выбирать не приходилось. Не теряя ни минуты, Дживс принялся за туалет.

Этот парень оказался еще более странным, с чем я сталкивался на Земле. Дерганный, упрямый, гордый до такой степени, что готов был умереть от разрыва мочевого пузыря, только бы не облегчиться при мне. Можно подумать, я чего-то не видел! У представителя благородного века не было ни стыда, ни, впрочем, сострадания. Не задумываясь о партнере и ком бы то ни было, мы справедливо полагали себя совершенством. Пусть гордыня, но умирать от переполненного мочево… да что он там застрял?

Я кинулся в ванную. Ну конечно же! Чего можно было ожидать от упрямца? На кой дьявол его понесло в ванную?

-Какого черта?! – завопил я.- Швы разойдутся – никакой щуп не справится!

Он, белый как смерть, сидел в ванной, обтираясь мокрой губкой. При моем появлении, он прикрылся положенным рядом полотенцем и опустил глаза.

-Я… стерильность,- выдохнул он, не смея взглянуть на меня. Уверен, что в гневе я был еще красивее.

-Какая еще стерильность?!- я набирал воздуха в легкие, чтобы начать скандал, которого явно требовала ситуация, но как будто сдулся. Это я – житель благородного века, когда даже независимо от грязи на кожных покровах, раны затягивались за считанные часы и даже минуты, это нам было дано регенерировать так, что обзавидовался бы даже Харкнесс. Это мы могли выжить даже после удаления сердца, вырастив другое. Убить нас могло лишь повреждение мозга, не совместимое с жизнью – остальное мелочи.

Мне впервые в жизни стало странно – это давно забытое моими коллегами и соплеменниками чувство стыда. Передо мной сидел простой человек из далекого прошлого, сильный, несгибаемый и упрямый. Вот его организму стерильность была жизненно необходима. Почему-то я даже не подумал о том, насколько сильно мы отличаемся друг от друга в этом плане. Его хрупкое здоровье по сравнению с моим.

-Простите,- я стиснул зубы так, что желваки заходили под кожей.- Давайте, я помогу.

-Благодарю, мисс, но я сам,- он не смотрел на меня.

-Мистер Дживс, - успокаивающе произнес я, прикасаясь к его напряженной руке, сжимавшей полотенце,- поймите правильно: Вы слабы, у Вас очень мало времени – действие стимулятора вот-вот закончится. Я не подумал о важности стерильности - простите.

Мне было наплевать, что я уже вышел из роли примерной леди, что я вел себя как мужчина. Я просто хотел помочь.

-Мистер Дживс,- его пальцы побелели от силы, с которой он сжимал полотенце,- позвольте мне, я помогу. Поверьте, Вы и я… - он не выдержал – сдался. Закрыл глаза, стиснул зубы и напрягся.

-Не волнуйтесь и не бойтесь,- попытался успокоить его я, одновременно быстро и осторожно промывая его тело. Должен заметить, тело у него было роскошное. Да, его природную красоту сильно портили уродливые швы, скрытые бинтами – меня всего передернуло от этих мыслей, но все же он был красив. Этакий экзотический экземпляр самца земного – я облизнул губы, стараясь отвлечься.

-Вы сильно удивитесь, мистер Дживс, но уверяю, что у Вас нет ровным счетом ничего, чего не имел бы я в своем нормальном облике,- почему-то вырвалось у меня.

Серые глаза распахнулись, с сомнением уставившись на меня, на бледных щеках вспыхнул румянец.

-Я не должен был этого говорить?- губка замерла около его пупка. Клянусь, мои мысли были чище алмазных гор на Полночи, если не брать тамошнюю чудовищную радиацию и мои явно не пасторальные желания.

-Благодарю, леди Ди,- чуть с надрывом, но стараясь держать себя в руках, произнес мой гость.- Позвольте, я все же сам.

Я не стал сопротивляться – он бы и не понял. Все-таки, несмотря на его фантастическое упрямство и эту странную способность к стыду так таковому, я не был склонен к насилию его воли и духа.

-Поверьте, стыд ко мне – самое последнее дело во Вселенной,- буркнул я, передавая ему губку и стараясь не смотреть ниже его пупка, хотя, клянусь, посмотреть там было на что.- Но учтите, я не уйду!

Я отвернулся и отошел к двери, чутко ловя каждое его по мере сил торопливое движение. Он невыносимо стыдился меня. Я хорошо его понимал – я все-таки молодая самка, на вид сильно моложе его самого, он – джентльмен, это не то время, не то место, у него не то воспитание, и ситуация в целом тоже не та, хотя будь он здоров, я уверен, что мы нашли бы чем заняться.

-Леди Ди, могу я узнать, где находятся мои вещи?- спросил он у моей напряженной спины.

-Можете,- ответил я, стараясь прекратить рисовать в воображении соблазнительные картины.- Они восстановлены, выстираны и сушатся. Уверяю Вас, пока они Вам совершенно не понадобятся.

-Вы… - его голос как-то сорвался в хрип.- Вы их стирали?

Так меня мог оскорбить только человек прошлого! Хотя я не сильно обиделся – все-таки это прошлое, очень далекое прошлое, а я все-таки высокоразвитое существо благородного века.

-Нет, сэр,- как мог спокойно ответил я, клокоча внутри.- Я не умею и никогда не буду стирать, за меня это делает мой помощник.

-Ваша служанка, мисс?

-Мой слуга, если угодно,- кивнул я, нажимая кнопку браслета.

Двери отворились, пропуская чудо конструкторской идеи – все, из чего я смог собрать себе незаменимого слугу – простенького кибера.

Грохот, раздавшийся сзади, от которого я подпрыгнул от неожиданности, прочно уверил меня в том, что я идиот.

Во-первых, потому, что позволил смертельно раненому человеку самостоятельно передвигаться; во-вторых, что напичкал его стимуляторами; в-третьих, что забыл предупредить о кибере, а в-четвертых… ну, не стирать же ему память снова?!

Дживсу никогда еще не приходилось попадать в столь неприятное положение. Конечно, он понимал, что рано или поздно, даже его выдержка даст трещину, что придется согласиться с доводами юной мисс, принять ее помощь, но чтобы позволить леди Ди выносить за ним судно – этого Дживс никогда бы не допустил. Он уже понял, что леди Ди отличается не только странной фантазией, зачастую называя себя как мужчину, но и незаурядным умом. Странная плоская коробочка, неожиданный прилив сил – Дживсу нужно было крайне мало, чтобы почувствовать себя человеком. Однако то, что леди Ди вызвалась помогать даже в процедуре омовения… Дживс решительно был готов встать на защиту нравственных и моральных устоев. Да и просто не подобало юной мисс заниматься обслуживанием мужчин, как бы не двусмысленно это ни звучало.

Впрочем, ему хватило минуты, чтобы понять, что леди Ди не отличается не только стыдом, но и этикой, когда она разъяренной фурией влетела в комнату, застав его сидящим в самой ванной. Дживсу нечем было оправдаться – он увидел свое отражение в зеркале и все его существо восстало против увиденного. Неумытое лицо все в грязи, непричесанные спутанные волосы, застывшие от запекшейся крови – и вот в таком виде он пребывал перед юной леди?!

Дживс легко преодолел бортики ванной, пустил воду и едва смыл с себя пот, кровь и грязь, стараясь не намочить бинты, как юная фурия чуть ли не набросилась на него. Мужчина понял одно – она была напугана, но не понял чем именно. Если его состояние было удовлетворительным, он вполне мог умыть лицо и тело. В конце концов, он давно уже вылез из коротких штанишек!

Больше всего его смутил вид леди Ди – он, голый, растерянный, неловко прикрывшийся полотенцем, и она – в том же банном халате, чуть распахнувшимся на груди. Он едва ли свыкся с мыслью о том, что она раздевала его и бинтовала, но это – вот эта картина в ванной комнате была перебором для его нервов.

И почему она постоянно говорит о себе как о мужчине?

И почему ведет себя так, как будто это нормально – молодой незамужней леди из благородной семьи мыть незнакомого мужчину?

И почему у нее не дрожат пальцы? И почему она… О, боже, только не там! Дживс мысленно взмолился, чтобы губка не спустилась ниже его пупка. Хорошо, она все-таки уступила – Дживс как мог быстро сполоснулся, стараясь не замечать тонкую фигурку около двери, не пожелавшую оставить его и продлявшую его душевные муки своим присутствием.

Она – что? Это просто даже неприлично – юной леди стирать белье незнакомого мужчины! Что? Служанка? Слуга? Мужчина у незамужней леди? Неподоба… а… а…

Господи, Иисусе!

Н-да… согласен, Джек, мой кибер, не отличался красотой и изяществом, к которым я привык, иногда даже мне казалось, что стоило бы с ним сотворить, чтобы не натягивал нежные струны моего благородного вкуса до предела своим несовершенством, но, увы, специалистов в кибернетике в Лондоне начала двадцатого века я не нашел.

Я понял, почему при виде Джека, почти с меня ростом, сверкающего сталью, с десятком рук, ног, щупов, безглазого, безголового, больше похожего на ощетинившегося ежа, Дживса едва не хватил сердечный приступ. Хотя… вообще-то я понял, что нервы у моих предков никуда не годные, что я так же никуда не годный киберконструктор, но зачем бояться безвредного робота – я не понял. Вздохнув, едва успев подхватить падающего пациента, чуть не переломав себе кости от неожиданного веса – ну да, у меня просто не было возможности проверить сколько нынче весят полумертвые земляне, я шикнул на Джека, тут же сложившегося в небольшой шар и закатившегося под ванну, я телепортировал Дживса обратно в его тире мою кровать.

К моему облегчению, он успел вымыться. Я даже не знаю как, но он смог вымыть голову и не залить водой бинты. Грубо говоря, от бинтов был исключительно декоративный эффект – рану с уродливыми швами затянул водонепроницаемый медицинский клей, но как бы я объяснил человеку черный цвет препарата и в целом странную матовую чуть поблескивающую поверхность клея, соприкоснувшегося с раной? Так что и ему, и мне гораздо спокойнее вид незапятнанных одной из естественных жидкостей человеческого организма бинтов, чем ужас в глазах того, кого я, в общем-то, намеревался спасти и почти даже спас.

Уложив бессознательного пациента на кровать, едва не рухнув на него, я в очередной раз с тоской подумал о своем благородном веке и своем настоящем внешнем облике. С непонятно каким, хотя и безусловно красивым женским телом, я мог соблазнять кого угодно в неограниченных количествах, но все же мне было ближе свое, родное, такое совершенное тело, почти как у того, кто волею судьбы лежал подо мной. Такой красивый, такой рослый, с развитой мускулатурой, черными волосами, соблазнительной линией живота и самым роскошным из всех мной виденных чле…

Я поймал себя на мысли, что мое настоящее я, дай ему волю, очень даже может испортить сугубо деловые, а вернее, исследовательские отношения. Нет, в целом, я бы накинулся на этого красавчика прямо сейчас, но одно дело спать со здоровым самцом, другое – насиловать еле живое туловище, хотя и весьма сексуально выглядящее.

Решительно, этот век, эта нервозность и обстановка, вкупе с моим ненастоящим телом делали черное дело, вызывая у представителя благородного века странные атавистические воспоминания и эмоции. Не бывает так, чтобы ДилЛиец проявлял заботу о слаборазвитом партнере! Не бывает так, чтобы ДилЛиец чувствовал стыд, страх, чтобы его мучила совесть и прочие малозначимые чувства! Это просто невозможно! Но возможным это было.

Уверен, это роскошное, лежащее подо мной тело, гарантировало столько наслаждения, сколько было нужно изголодавшемуся организму благородного вида, но, даже находясь в плачевном состоянии – два дня без секса!- я бы не рискнул тревожить покой и нравственную неприкосновенность этого странного человека. В другое бы время, в другом бы месте – я бы может даже спрашивать его не стал, но не сейчас.

Он пошевелился подо мной, распахнулись серые глаза, в шоке уставившиеся в мои.

-Что…- он облизнул сухие губы – меня как молнией шибануло. Клянусь, если он и дальше так продолжит, никакой выдержки не хватит.

О чем я говорю? Какая выдержка у ДилЛийца?!

Он опустил глаза ниже и сделал то, от чего у меня мгновенно пересохло во рту. Очевидно, у представителей этого отсталого вида собственная нагота была чем-то вроде загадочного словосочетания «это неприлично», поскольку его щеки покрылись густым румянцем. Я не раз наблюдал это загадочное с точки зрения представителя благородного века явление, списывая стыд как кокетство, чему я был не обучен, но тут было что-то совершенно иное.

Грубо говоря, меня, не стеснявшегося даже женского тела, в котором я вынужден был пребывать, это едва не рассмешило, хотя я побоялся обидеть пациента. Я понял его. Я, в распахнутом от перемещения халате, под которым из всего того, что напяливают на себя земные леди, был только я сам, нависаю над ним, находящимся в весьма соблазнительном для меня виде, как говорят земляне - в чем мать родила. Его реакцию я тоже понял – нависающее над голым мужчиной скрытое куском ткани голое женское тело, которое не прочь спариться и показать, на что это тело способно, при том, что его тело недвусмысленно начало реагировать на мое тело, посылая такие же недвусмысленные сигналы о желании спариться…

Но он напряг силы и едва не столкнул меня с себя, застонав от боли.

Не надо думать, что я чудовище! Да, мои аппетиты куда больше, чем у представителя Земли, но ни один ДилЛиец никогда не допустит спаривания против воли партнера… хотя с «против» - это я явно погорячился.

-Что? – я обиженно надул губы.- Вы едва не приказали долго жить при виде моего помощника. Ну да, техник я тот еще, но зачем же так бурно реагировать? В самом деле, мистер Дживс, Вы меня поражаете. Ваша раса скоро вступит в контакт с иными цивилизациями, а Вы как юная барышня падаете в обморок при виде примитивнейшего из роботов.

Я нес чушь. Да, дело было провальным – его глаза метали молнии и совсем не желания, а гнева. Закутавшись в одеяло – я не рискнул бы сунуться с помощью – он взирал на меня со сложной смесью благодарности, хорошо скрываемого гнева и плохо скрытого стыда. С одной стороны он не мог высказать мне все, что думал о распутной девке, которой, безусловно, я был в его глазах, с другой стороны, он был благодарен мне за свое спасение и комфорт, которым я постарался его обеспечить. Ну и еще, он все-таки был джентльменом и не позволил бы себе ни при каких обстоятельствах дурно отозваться о даме. Тем более о такой, как я.

-Могу я узнать, кто Вы?- он дождался, пока мои доводы о том, что я совершенно никудышный кибертехник иссякнут и совершенно спокойным тоном выдал вот эту замечательную фразу. Уверен, что он ничего не понял ни о кибернетике, ни о моих способностях в ней.

-Диана Спенсер, я уже сказала,- я чуть раздраженно махнул рукой и сполз на краешек кровати, даже не подумав запахнуться.

Его внимательный взгляд не преминул отметить мое нежелание следовать нормам и приличиям, столь небрежно посланным мной куда подальше, скользнул по моему лицу, почему-то по двери, словно я его запер и готов был измываться над несчастным пленником, и снова вернулся к моему лицу.

-Кто Вы?- столь же безукоризненно вежливо, но чуть с нажимом повторил он, всем видом выражая желание понять что происходит.

-Не думаю, что Вы способны понять,- качнул головой я.- Это покажется Вам небылицей, сказкой.

-Уверен, что смогу,- не согласился он, не выпуская меня из фокуса внимательных глаз.- Прошу Вас…

Благородство ДилЛийца не в его благородном веке и происхождении. Благородство в том, что истый ДилЛиец никогда не откажет в прямой просьбе, какой бы абсурдной она ни была. Это может показаться странным, но даже когда меня просили помочь киберу заменить лампочку, я не мог отказать. Агентство никогда не злоупотребляло просьбами, чаще все же отдавая приказы, и все же иногда, когда мне совершенно не хотелось что-то выполнять, мои начальники меня просили. И хотя самые неразумные просьбы любой ДилЛиец мог трактовать по-своему, себе в угоду, никто не посмел бы упрекнуть мой благородный вид в жестокосердии. Хотя у покорности выполнения просьб была иная сторона – ДилЛийцы слишком горды и алчны. Мы никогда и ничего не делали просто так, предпочитая получить что-то весьма соблазнительное, не исключая и секс и деньги. Наверное, именно потому мне чаще приказывали, чем просили. К приказам моя раса относилась строго, но все же позволяла себе куда больше вольностей, чем при просьбе.

Но вот отказать этому человеку я не мог. То есть мог, конечно. Я мог потребовать удовлетворения собственных потребностей, невзирая на его плачевное состояние – негласный кодекс ДилЛи давал свободу запросов до абсолюта, но я, наверное, в первый раз в своей жизни поступил не как ДилЛиец, а как его потомок – землянин. Я сдался и рассказал ему правду.

Он слушал внимательно, не задавая вопросов, не перебивая. Казалось, он понимал, хотя я сильно сомневался в способностях довольно отсталых землян. Его глаза перестали так настойчиво сверлить мое лицо, во взгляде сквозила грусть, жалость (Творец, как это унизительно!) к моему положению, он не осуждал мою безнравственность и распутство, чем, несомненно, я, по его мнению, занимался. Он даже смог каким-то образом уразуметь, что перед ним не женщина, а очень даже мужчина, загадочным образом преобразовавшийся в женщину, но не утративший при этом типичных признаков представителя своего рода и расы.

Странно, но эта маленькая исповедь подействовала благотворно и на меня. Мне не с кем было поговорить о ситуации, в которую я попал не по своей воле, никто бы не понял моего состояния. Даже мои партнеры забывали обо мне, едва переступив порог моего дома. Я чувствовал себя в западне, оторванный от дома, от коллег, от моего времени и мира. Странно, что мистер Дживс не испугался, не упал в очередной раз в обморок… что-то подсказало мне, что этот обморок был вызван не видом моего помощника, а, скорее, слабостью организма. Он выслушал, понял и даже проникся уважением к моему положению. Наверное, представил себя на моем месте, неразумное земное существо.

-Позвольте задать вопрос… Ди?- он неловко пропустил обращение, еще не зная как ко мне, собственно обращаться. Когда я кивнул, он продолжил:- Полагаю, в сложившейся ситуации мне стоит называть Вас «сэр»?

Нет, не понял.

-Вы полагаете, что если Вы обратитесь ко мне как к мужчине, Вас правильно поймут?

-Но Вы живете одна... один…- он нахмурился, так и не решив борьбу внутри себя.

Я вздохнул. Да что же это такое!

-Зовите меня по имени, а уж с полом – это как получится,- смилостивился я, махнув рукой в прямом и переносном смыслах. Если я сам отношу себя к мужскому полу, зачем мучить человека лишними проблемами? Пусть сам решит – мое настоящее я или мое внешнее я.

Дживс прикрыл глаза, очевидно, решив отдохнуть. Я слабо представлял процессы в его организме и действие препаратов будущего на него, но мешать не стал.

-И все же, мисс Ди, я занял Вашу постель,- раздался его голос, когда я уже намеревался выйти из спальни.- Где спите Вы, Простите за мое любопытство и неподобающий джентльмену вопрос?

-Я почти не сплю, мистер Дживс,- ответил я, оборачиваясь. Все-таки победила внешность самки над разумом самца, мрачно подумал я. - Мне этого почти не требуется. Отдыхайте.

Когда я закрыл двери, отошел к окну, вглядываясь в темную улицу, я даже не подумал, что за все время разговора мой халат так и не был удостоен запахивания на моем теле. Проще говоря, этот землянин видел меня голого и ни разу, что было само по себе странно, учитывая его воспитание, не сделал мне замечания и не отвел взгляда.

Хотя чего-то заинтересованного в его глазах я тоже не обнаружил… а жаль…

Глава 3

Меня ломало. Нет, не в переносном смысле, очень даже в прямом. Организму нужна была разрядка и желательно немедленно. Но вот беда – средств нормальной связи на Земле этого времени и пространства не было, мои партнеры не могли немедленно явиться ко мне и удовлетворить все мои запросы. Телефон – штука полезная, безусловно, когда-нибудь он вырастет во все нужные средства коммуникации, но пока… Не мог же я позвонить первому попавшемуся с требованием приезжать немедленно и трахнуть меня посреди гостиной!

Хотя…

-Чарли, милый…- защебетал я в трубку,- не мог бы ты приехать ко мне? Да. Что, в театр? Хорошо. О, это так мило… Целую, Чарли.

Повесив трубку, я с омерзением запечатлел в разуме нежный трепетный голосок, исторгнутый из своего горла, которым мне часто приходилось манипулировать. Самцы это обожали – мой серебристый, по их словам, смех, мою трогательную беззащитность… Ага, что было бы с ними, узнай они, на что способно это хрупкое на вид тело и со сколькими оно может весело провести время, удовлетворяя собственные потребности?

Дживс наверняка уже уснул, а мне, между тем, срочно необходим самец.

Чарли Расколл был поистине шикарным экземпляром – высокий, стройный, голубоглазый, с роскошной шевелюрой орехового цвета, на которую он за каким-то чертом наносил какую-то слизь, названия которой я так и не запомнил. Слизь делала волосы блестящими, чуть ли не намертво их склеивала и вообще была, на мой придирчивый вкус, совершенно не нужна. Чарли и прочие молодые самцы, считали иначе.

Чарли вел праздную жизнь богатого повесы, проматывая состояние не то тетки, не то бабки. Собственно, подарки, которыми щедро осыпал меня мой ухажер, я принимал с удовольствием, но с еще большим удовольствием я принимал его самого. У него в мозгу никогда не отпечатывался миг тонкого перехода от робкого поцелуя ДО и такого же робкого – ПОСЛЕ. Что было между этими ДО, Чарли не помнил. А было многое, если не сказать, что все. Уж не знаю, кого и где он видел во время бурного секса, но явно не меня и явно не в месте, где все и происходило. Сканировать его на предмет обнаружения его грязных фантазий нужды не было – стоило отпустить его разум на свободу, убрать преграды нравственности и прочей чепухи, присущей его воспитанию и общему времени Земли, как Чарли срывался с поводка и уносился во все тяжкие, как любили говорить земляне. Уверен, то, что он вытворял в это время, он никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не повторил бы даже в супружеском ложе или в кабаке с проституткой. Чарли был неимоверно хорош как самец и почти так же неимоверно скучен как собеседник или просто друг.

Через полчаса раздался звонок в дверь – прибыл Чарли. Даже не думая запахиваться, я подбежал к двери, усилил телепатический контроль через нее, открыл и тут же отпустил поводья, позволяя настоящему Чарли вырваться на свободу и сгрести мое тело в объятия.

Должен заметить, что помимо телепатии и кое-каких скудных знаний в области целительства и кибернетики, я был предусмотрителен в плане звукоизоляции, снабдив свою спальню современными, насколько мог судить о времени, куда меня занесло, материалами. Единственное, чего я не учел – что когда-то моя спальня будет занята не мной.

Вообще, как любовник, я чрезвычайно шумен. Для меня нет запретов, мне наплевать на стыд партнера, на его «не могу», «не хочу» и прочие отговорки. Если я хотел, я мог получить все.

Единственный раз, когда я более-менее прислушался к желанию партнера – прошлая неделя, когда я переспал с первым красавчиком Лондона – Генри Хэмпширом, потомком славного рода Хэмпширов. Я не стал терзать его шесть часов подряд, уступив всего два часа, чего не стал бы делать никогда, всегда ставя на первое место собственные интересы.

Сегодня мне предстояла нелегкая задача – звукоизолированная спальня с больным пациентом, я, крайне шумный и жаждущий бурного секса, Чарли, так же не отличавшийся сдержанностью, за что он мне и нравился, и соседи, которые могли спятить, узнай они рядом с каким чудовищем живут. Я, благопристойная одинокая юная леди из порядочной семьи, просто не могла показаться им развратной девкой из кабаре. Ну и что мне было делать? Только здравый рассудок не позволил мне втащить полуголого и сгорающего от страсти Чарли в собственную спальню ради сохранения моей непорочной репутации и ушей соседей.

Я возблагодарил Творца за полуглухих соседей во всех направлениях от моей квартиры, мысленно пожелал спокойной ночи Дживсу и накинулся на уже обнаженное тело моего партнера.

Вытолкав Чарли за дверь, стерев ему память и подделав воспоминания о прошедшем времени, спустя два часа я позволил себе расслабиться. Я был на нервах, что не могло не сказаться на качестве и продолжительности спаривания. Какого черта я постоянно думал удобно ли сейчас Дживсу, не холодно ли, не нужно ли ему что-то? Благородный ДилЛиец никогда не будет заморачиваться подобной ерундой, а вот мне как всегда не повезло.

Наспех приняв душ, проверив Джека, что-то делающего во второй спальне, я приоткрыл двери своей спальни, вглядываясь в темноту. Да, Творец не наделил меня инфракрасным зрением плюсом к телепатии. Зря он так, в самом деле.

Предчувствие беды не обмануло – Дживса била лихорадка. Это стало понятно, едва я зажег торшер около кровати. Натуральным образом схватившись за голову, я чуть не взвыл – что происходит?! Что мне делать?!

Видимо, сочетание стимуляторов и транквилизаторов, вкупе с телепатией дали побочный эффект в виде такой вот лихорадки. Я мог бы применить аптечку, но его и без того измученный стрессом и травмами организм мог взбунтоваться окончательно. Как будто было куда еще бунтовать!

-Джек!- крикнул я киберу.- Воды, немедленно! Полотенце, одеяла! Неси все одеяла!

Через минуту Джек вкатился в спальню, прижимая к тонкой «груди» все необходимое. Я промыл лоб и тело человека, укутал его одеялами – он был как лед, несмотря на высокую температуру. Как такое сочетание в принципе было возможно при земном организме, я не имел ни малейшего понятия. Смутно припоминая давний курс молодого агента Времени, я догадался, что его организм борется с вирусами и болезнью. Но какие вирусы, если аптечка-щуп ликвидировала все возможные?

-Что мне делать?- я обернулся к Джеку. Тот не ответил за неимением речевых симуляторов так таковых.

Я приказал принести аптечку, а когда Джек ее принес, засомневался в целесообразности ее применения. Сбить температуру? Накачать снотворным? При всем при том, что он совсем недавно по его времяисчислению был под наркотиком?

Тем не менее, плоская коробочка уютно пристроилась на его груди. Капельку, самую капельку, только бы успокоить бьющееся в судорогах тело, только бы сбить температуру. Щуп выпустила из себя тонкие иглы.

-Алекс! Алекс! – взывал я тщетно. Куратор не появлялся. Такое было всегда раза три, когда на солнце этого мира были вспышки. И вот сейчас, когда он был мне жизненно необходим, он не появлялся.

Щуп отпала – Джек подхватил ее и, дождавшись приказа выметаться вон, бесшумно исчез за дверью.

«Согреть теплом живого человека, своим теплом…» - пронеслось в мозгу когда-то давно прочитанная фраза из старинной книги по истории Земли. Так себе совет, явно не медицинский, но лучше у меня не было.

Я скинул и без того ненужный халат и зарылся под одеяла, осторожно, чтобы не повредить Дживсу, прижавшись к нему, согревая его своим теплом. Он мелко вздрагивал, но уже тише, лекарства щупа действовали, хотя я понятия не имел, что в него влила аптечка. Я нашарил его руку, чуть сжал в успокаивающем жесте. Он вздрогнул уже не от лихорадки – я понял.

Чертов век, чертово измерение, чертов Рифт… если бы не эти обстоятельства, у нас могло бы быть все иначе, и мне точно так же не было бы дела до его предпочтений, и я был бы очень нежен…

-Тш-ш-ш, все будет хорошо,- прошептал я, прижимаясь к нему и приглаживая его растрепавшиеся мокрые и от невысохшей воды, и от пота волосы.- Все будет хорошо, обещаю.

Что я мог ему еще сказать? Только эту сентиментальную чепуху, которой уже успел нахвататься в обществе молодых леди и джентльменов.

Он глубоко вздохнул и задышал ровнее. Ему еще повезло, что пули не задели сердце, тут уже никакая помощь даже аппаратов будущего ему не помогла бы. Я, собственно, с трудом понимал, куда вообще ему угодили пули, вроде не легкие, вроде не печень, точно не сердце. А… гори все проблемы синим пламенем!

Я свернулся калачиком, уткнулся носом в его ребра и смежил веки.

Я не сплю, я просто отдыхаю!

Дживс проснулся от ощущения чьего-то присутствия. Рядом с ним тихонько посапывало чье-то тело. Дживс сглотнул, скосил глаза, обнаружил на правой руке длинные черные пряди, проследил взглядом макушку, ощутил у себя на животе тонкую руку и…

-Господи боже!- застонал он, не в силах ни пошевелиться, ни уйти.

Его спаситель… спасительница… Дживс взмолился, чтобы это оказалось сном – рядом с ним сопела Ди – пришелец из далекого будущего, мужчина во плоти женщины. Что было страшнее – то ли наличие обнаженной горячей юной леди, то ли осознание того, что в этом теле заперт не менее молодой мужчина, Дживс не знал и это пугало еще больше. Он совершенно не помнил событий прошлой ночи – последним воспоминанием была доверительная беседа с Ди о его… ее нелегкой судьбе. Потом навалилась тьма и боль. Голова трещала как переспелый арбуз, кости ныли как будто их решили отжать, рана на груди невыносимо жгла, стало холодно, очень холодно и очень страшно. Нет, Дживс запретил себе отчаиваться – и не в такие переделки попадал, но страх не отступал. Он стиснул зубы, но не решался позвать на помощь. Глубокая ночь, несмотря на заверения юной леди о том, что ей не нужен покой, она наверняка уже легла спать. Ее слуга, это металлическое существо вряд ли способно ему помочь, да и откровенно говоря, Дживс не собирался бы его звать даже на смертном одре.

Его лихорадило так, что от холода скрючивало пальцы. Сознание мутилось… а потом наступило облегчение, как будто открыли краник и выпустили боль. Что-то нежное, горячее укутало его сверху, стало хорошо. И вот теперь, когда будильник на прикроватном столике показывал пять утра, Дживс обнаружил в постели себя и свою молодую спасительницу – обоих совершенно неподобающе оде… раздетых! Господи, обнаженных от носа до пяток!

Как он потом объяснит леди Ди, что… а что, ЧТО он может ей объяснить?!

Дживс запаниковал, неловко дернулся и тут же с шипением схватился за грудь – наверняка швы разошлись.

В тот же момент рука Ди скользнула на его живот, погладила его, замерла, на дюйм опустилась ниже – Дживс замер, не смея дышать.

-Леди Ди?- тихо позвал он.- Мисс?

-Ты такой горячий,- заявила Ди сонно, убирая руку и тут же обхватывая его за шею. – И чертовски соблазнительный,- добавила она, тут же отключившись и снова засопев.

Дживс сделал попытку отодвинуться – Ди недовольно захныкала и пододвинулась ближе, закидывая свою ногу на ногу мужчины и собственническим жестом осторожно обхватывая его талию. Странно, но даже во сне она старалась не потревожить рану.

Дживсу ничего не оставалось делать, как лежать смирно, не шевелясь, стоически сносить муки своей заинтересовавшейся плоти, поражаться непринужденности, с которой Ди лежала с… вернее даже «на» малознакомом мужчине, ее наготе, ее душе – душе мужчины в теле женщины, что страшило куда больше собственной боли, думать о том, что будет, когда она проснется, посмотрит на него, а он не будет знать, что сказать, что его плоть хоть и подчиняется доводам разума, но проигрывает, что рядом с ним лежит совершенно невероятная юная леди, а он ведет себя… пытается вести себя как джентльмен и даже не хочет думать о том, чтобы прикоснуться к ней, чтобы убрать со своего живота такую тонкую руку, что ему, черт побери, это даже нравится и что…

Сладостный стон девушки вырвал его из мира дум. Она пошевелила ногой, сбрасывая с них одеяла, оставаясь под одним – последним, теплым, но легким, съехавшим куда-то вниз и теперь едва прикрывающим ягодицы девушки.

Дживс мысленно сосчитал до десяти, очень медленно, чтобы усмирить взбунтовавшуюся плоть, пошарил рукой по краю одеяла и натянул его повыше, укутывая их обоих.

Вслепую не получилось, пришлось чуть привстать, хотя грудь тут же отозвалась жжением. Но даже короткого мига мужчине хватило, чтобы увидеть стройность ног девушки и ее упругие ягодицы.

Несносный орган тут же напомнил о себе снова с такой силой, что Дживс заскрипел зубами. Ситуация была безвыходной и как из нее выпутаться, сохранив лицо, честь дамы и собственную честь, Дживс не имел ни малейшего понятия.

За неимением лучшего, он решил спать, насколько это было вообще возможно.

Мне снилось, что я дома, что только что переспал с партнером из тех постоянных, кого особо берег и ценил за их качества и умения. Я совершенно не помнил его имени и уж тем более не смог бы его произнести – что-то неимоверно сложное для языка гуманоида, почти полностью состоящее из шипящих, свистящих и прищелкивающих звуков разных тональностей, да и так ли это было важно, если он умел то, чего не мог никто. Раздвоенный длинный гибкий язык, нежный венчик пальцев… хотя это скорее ложноножки. Такого партнера упустить было бы просто грешно. Лежа на горячем теле, поглаживая его ладонью, я пребывал в наилучшем расположении духа, бормоча какие-то глупости, к которым был равнодушен я, но которые обожали мои партнеры.

Он как-то странно напрягся, хотя я вроде бы не задел его брызгальца, но постепенно расслабился. У меня было игривое, но какое-то расслабленное настроение, и почему-то ужасно хотелось спать.

Когда я открыл глаза, я и правда лежал на самом роскошном из тел. Единственное упущение этого тела было в том, что оно еще не спаривалось с моим, пусть и очень странно женским. Белая гладкая кожа, такая шелковая, горячая, приятная для осязания. Я провел ладонью по груди спящего – шелк и бархат. Осторожно прикоснулся к его виску - всего лишь убрать непослушную прядь за ухо. Настроение возвысилось до небес. Что если разбудить это чудо нежным поцелуем, оседлать эти берда, насладиться всем этим ростом, силой, грацией? Хотя… вид бинтов серьезно пошатнул хрупкое настроение, немилосердно руша планы. Черт бы побрал эти швы! Не могу, просто не могу видеть рядом с собой несовершенство тела, каким бы оно ни было!

Я осторожно выполз из постели, взял свой халат и мрачно побрел на кухню, где Джек занимался готовкой и конструированием себе передатчиков голоса из подручных материалов, грудой сваленных в углу кухни. Зайди сюда непосвященный, он бы решил, что у хозяйки квартиры не все дома не только в прямом и переносном смыслах, но и, уверен, нашел бы еще пару-тройку фраз, логично завершающих стройное предложение о моем умственном состоянии. Проще говоря, любой человек решил бы, что я спятил окончательно: разбросанные проводки, транзисторы собственного производства, пайка, крохотные лампочки, добыть которые было сложновато даже такому умельцу и агенту как я. Зато в программе самосовершенствования Джека была как раз заложена функция конструктора, что и позволяло ему ваять себя на радость хозяину, то есть мне. Я всего лишь подумал, что мой слуга должен говорить, а он уже исполнял.

-Яичницу с беконом, тосты, свежие булочки с маслом, кофе и стимулятор,- распорядился я.- И побольше, мой гость - человек габаритный.

Джек тут же кинулся к плите, отложив пайку.

Тяжко вздохнув, я торопливо перекусил тостом с джемом, выпил кофе и оделся. А зачем я оделся? Я замер в дверях, сжимая сумочку. Ах да, порадовать своего гостя! Я клубком скатился по лестнице, не особо заботясь о подобающем поведении юной леди.

-Доброе утро, милая Диана!- поприветствовала меня соседка – миссис Уиттли.- Слышали последнюю новость? Пропал камердинер молодого Вустера! Говорят, его в последний раз видели, выходящим из театра, провожающим леди Уитшем, а потом он как будто исчез. Полицейские обнаружили кровь, но тела так и не нашли.

Старая леди сказала это таким тоном, как будто я обязан был знать о пропаже камердинера, о некоем Вустере и о новостях в частности. Я совершенно не интересовался ни прессой, ни, если бы мог, театром, кино и прочем, находящемся на примитивном уровне. Земляне и без этих неприятностей были странными – танцы, непомерное количество алкоголя, которое употребляли в том числе и дамы, какие-то глупые игры, робкие поцелуи на людях и огонь в постели, двуличие, ложь, кокетство…

-Мои ему соболезнования,- ответил я.

-Кому, дорогая?- не поняла леди Уиттли.

-Обоим,- я выскочил на улицу.

Какие ко всем чертям камердинеры и кто такой Вустер?

Купив у цветочницы на углу улицы ежедневный букет белых лилий, подумав, взяв еще красную розу, я схватил цветы так, как будто это был веник, и рванул домой. Швейцар привычным расфокусированным взглядом проводил меня, тут же обо мне забывая.

Влетев на всех парах в квартиру, я разделся, скинул туфли и торжественно внес цветы на кухню, практически тут же их и роняя от шока. Признаюсь, удивить ДилЛийца, представителя благородного века, довольно трудно, но моему пациенту это удавалось даже чаще, чем кому бы то ни было. Пациент стоял у плиты, оттеснив Джека, тут же занявшегося пайкой речевого аппарата и не возражавшего против отлучения его от обязанностей, и готовил.

Едва я открыл дверь кухни, Дживс повернулся ко мне, мгновенно оказался рядом, хотя клянусь, что он не телепортировал, успел подхватить букет и вполне мог бы и мою челюсть, если бы она упала. Никогда не понимал игры слов земного происхождения.

-Доброе утро, леди Ди,- поприветствовал меня Дживс, возвращаясь к плите, взбивая яйца и ловко орудуя над сковородкой.

-Э… а… да,- выдавил я, еще не придя в себя от потрясения.- Дживс, какого дьявола Вы себе позволяете?!- вскипел я.- Джек, ты дал щуп землянину?

Тот помахал верхней парой рук. Нет, он не давал. Неужели человек сам взял? Но аптечка не откроется – там же стоит тактильный барьер. Только хозяин… хотя… чью мне перебросил Алекс? Я же ее открыл, следовательно…

Я в полном смятении сел на табурет.

-Простите мое самоуправство, мисс Ди,- Дживс нимало не смутился ни моего тона, ни манипуляций Джека,- но Вы ввели меня в заблуждение относительно сроков моего выздоровления.

-Куда кого я ввел?- обалдело переспросил я. Да понял я, о чем он, просто именно в тот момент я осознал, что я слишком большое трепло и мне явно не стоило откровенничать с ним.

Нет, мало того, что он был полностью упакован в свой костюм от шеи до пяток, так еще и вполне бодро решил отчитать меня за мою ложь во спасение! Каков нахал, а!

-Позволю себе заметить, мисс, что Вы упомянули месяц, в то время как мое состояние улучшается час от часу, а рана не выглядит ужасающей.

-Вы сняли бинты?!- испугался я скорее его реакции на то, что под ними, чем опасности заражения местным микробом.

У него порозовели кончики ушей, но он промолчал, помешивая лопаткой омлет.

У меня не хватило сил на возмущение. Судя по тому, что мой пациент выглядел сияющим бриллиантом, был вычищен, наутюжен, побрит и помыт – удивляюсь послушанию Джека: где он добыл ему бритву и зубную щетку? – мое внимание ему уже не требовалось.

Мой кибер слушался чужака… дожили… Я поднял зад с табурета и молча вышел из кухни. Я был обижен, даже оскорблен во всех лучших чувствах. Я не претендовал на роль сиделки или упаси Творец доктора… Доктора… хм… но все равно, чтобы мой кибер слушался не пойми кого, чтобы пациент самовольничал, проявлял характер, несмотря на мои запреты, орудовал в моем доме как у себя… нет, решительно, это было слишком!

Мне бы взъяриться, высказать ему все, что я думал, но я, даже не поняв почему, прошел во вторую спальню, небольшую комнатку, которую я чаще использовал как рабочий кабинет, запер двери и рухнул на кровать в чем был. Как меня достали нравы аборигенов! Как мне надоел этот мир вместе с Рифтом, дурацкими ситуациями, сменой пола, чертовыми соседями, телепатией и прочим! Я тупо хочу домой, к коллегам, к куратору, к партнерам, наконец! Хочу окунуться с головой в настоящий мир, в жизнь, а не пресную ее замену!

В двери постучали.

-Мисс Ди? Леди Диана? – послышался голос Дживса. Я застонал. Он не понимает или притворяется? Даже гордому ДилЛийцу иногда нужно побыть наедине с собой. – Леди Диана, прошу, впустите меня,- чуть мягче сказали по ту сторону двери.

Мысленно посулив по земным традициям корсаров сто чертей кому попало, я встал, подошел к двери и открыл ее, всем видом выражая желание послать к вышеупомянутым чертям всех сразу и каждого по отдельности.

-Мистер Дживс, - начал я совершенно измученно,- если Вы чувствуете себя здоровым, тогда не буду Вас задерживать, Вы вольны отправиться прочь из моего дома, но уверяю, что Ваше своеволие и то, что Вы скачете по дому горным оленем даром Вам не пройдут. Клей нужно обновлять, рану прочищать, швы убрать. Можете обратиться в больницу, я возражать не буду, только умоляю – снимите с меня ответственность за то, что они с Вами сделают, узнай что с Вами было, что у Вас на груди и где Вы провели это время. Я пытался помочь по мере сил и возможности, но Вы, я полагаю, умнее меня и лучше разбираетесь и в медицине, и в ваших земных особенностях организма и всего прочего. Оставьте меня в покое, прошу Вас.

Он ничем не выдал своего душевного состояния, лишь тонкая морщинка залегла между бровей.

-Что еще?- вздохнул я, глядя на него снизу вверх. Все-таки он невероятно высок по сравнению с моим нынешним телом.

-Простите, Ди,- он опустил глаза и как будто стал меньше ростом.- Я нашел Вашу аптечку и воспользовался случаем.

-Идиот,- спокойно констатировал я прописную истину. Он вскинул на меня глаза, но тут же снова потупился.- Сэр, Вы соображаете, что это инопланетная технология, что расчет дозы препарата ведется из расчета инопланетного организма, что Вы, вероятно, получили ударную дозу стимулятора и теперь решили, что Вы здоровы и можете покинуть идиота, разбрасывающего щупы где попало?

-Но мне стало лучше тогда…- если бы не вся сложность ситуации, в которую вляпался этот человек, мне было бы даже смешно, но мне стало страшно. Если он самостоятельно вымылся – аромат моего шампуня (разберу Джека на кусочки за самоуправство в моем доме!) исходил от его волос, оделся без помощи, смог наклониться и зашнуровать ботинки, если он решил помочь мне за каким-то чертом на кухне, когда чертов кибер уже приготовил для него завтрак с учетом всех особенностей лично его больного организма, значит, доза была и правда чрезмерной. Нажал ли он не на ту клавишу, понял ли, что эта коробочка несет облегчение от боли – я уже не знал и не хотел знать. Он не видел значков на щупе, не понимал язык, толком не знал что там вообще, но всеми силами хотел вырваться из кровати. С какой-то стороны, такое меня оскорбило еще сильнее – из моей постели еще никто не порывался сбежать, а с другой… я его понимал. Слишком волевой попался подопытный зверь. Слишком свободолюбивый и непомерно гордый.

-Простите, но я вынужден сделать Вам больно,- произнес я. – Нет, я не собираюсь нападать на Вас,- добавил я, видя плохо скрытую панику в его глазах,- но все лекарство нужно вывести из крови и организма в целом, а это неприятно.

-Но мне лучше!- попробовал он возразить.

-Хотите дождаться отказа внутренних органов одного за другим? – вопросом ответил я.- Мистер Дживс, земной организм совместим с внеземными препаратами, но лишь с теми, чья доза строго отмерена щупом-аптечкой. Ваша же доза смертельна. Мне жаль.

Он едва не побелел.

-Это моя вина, простите,- попытался я его успокоить.- Вы завтракали? – он кивнул.- Мне жаль, но желудок придется прочистить. Желудок, кишечник, кровь… мне правда очень жаль, что я такой идиот, мистер Дживс, что разбрасываю вещи где попало.

-Я уже навел порядок,- удивительно, но он говорил спокойно, хотя в глубине глаз и в тембре глубокого голоса можно было различить намек на страх.

Я взял его за руку, он покорно прошел со мной как мальчик за родителем. Не знаю, какие изменения произошли у него в голове, но он начал раздеваться при мне без тени смущения. Может быть это действие препаратов, ставших для него наркотиками, может быть, просто понимание того, кто я есть, но он невозмутимо снял пиджак, жилет, рубашку, обувь, брюки и остался в нижнем белье.

-Мне ложиться? – он взглянул на кровать. Я покачал головой.

-Не думаю. Лучше будет пройти сразу в ванную комнату к унитазу – чистка желудка станет первой стадией.

Я взял щуп с туалетного столика, проверил дозу введения препаратов. Так и есть – превышение по всем показателям. Чудо, что он еще дышал!

Он молча прошел в ванную, взглянул на свою грудь, на чуть мерцающую нашлепку клея на ране, перевел взгляд на меня.

-Я не боюсь боли, мисс Ди, но я боюсь бездействия, беспомощности,- объяснил он тихо. – Неподобает мужчине лежать пластом при юной леди.

-Понимаю, я сам такой же,- мне было почти стыдно за вспышку эмоций. В самом деле, это я виновен, а не он. Нечего было на него срываться. То же мне… агент Времени! Истеричная девчонка, а не агент. – Я буду рядом.

-Нет, мисс, пожалуйста!- чуть не взмолился он. Право, даже не знаю, что для него было сложнее вынести – беспомощность на кровати или судорожное очищение организма от той дряни, которая гуляла по нему.

-Нужен контроль, мистер Дживс,- мягко произнес я, прикасаясь к его руке.- Поверьте, нет ни одного физиологического проявления, о котором я бы не знал. Я мужчина, я человек будущего, я сплю с тем, от чего у Вас, верно, волосы встанут дыбом. И хотя я и не доктор, в щупах я разбираюсь. Обещаю, если станет совсем невмоготу, я оставлю Вас одного, но не ранее.

Еще никогда Вселенная не видела такого отношения ДилЛийца к тому, кто не был ему партнером. Да что там, к совершенно постороннему человеку, хотя и очень далекому предку, если не считать, что предок этот из параллельного мира.

Это было невыносимо мучительно. И сам процесс очищения желудка, и последующее очищение кишечника, и все это при молодой леди, не отходившей ни на шаг.

Конечно, юная мисс оставила Дживса на пару минут, когда он, превозмогая боль в животе, попросил о единственной услуге. Он физически не смог бы очиститься при юной девушке. Сгорая от стыда, страдая от усилившейся боли, от жжения в груди рядом с прикрепленной к нему коробочкой-аптечкой, выпустившей тончайшие щупы внутрь его вен и тела, мужчина молился только об одном – только бы мисс Ди не вошла и не увидела его в еще более жалком состоянии, чем прежде.

Совершенно измотанный, он без сил опустился на пол. Тело его предавало, он не мог даже поднять руку или позвать мисс Ди на помощь, но она появилась сама, как будто точно знала нужный момент.

-Не волнуйтесь, все хорошо,- утешала она, переместив его ватное тело в ванную.- Все будет хорошо.

У него не было сил даже смутиться – полуголый, только что после мучительных и даже унизительных процедур, при юной леди, которая тормошила его, как тряпичную куклу, промывала под струей воды его лицо, тело, которая даже стянула с него белье – что было совсем уж немыслимо и крайне унизительно втройне. Она что-то говорила, что-то дежурное, успокаивающее, а Дживс уже не слышал, погрузившись в состояние то ли обморока, то ли комы, то ли постнаркотического тяжелого сна.

Кажется, Дживс еще вспомнил лицо невысокого человека в бедном грязном пальто, что стрелял в него, кажется, что хлопнула входная дверь. Кажется, он спятил окончательно…

Хуже всего в передозировке лекарств то, что никогда не знаешь, чем это обернется. Мне не приходилось использовать свой набор для кого-то столь похожего на меня и столь же разительно отличающегося. Вроде бы оба люди, одинаковые расой, даже в какой-то степени планетой происхождения, если закрыть глаза на то, что ДилЛи – колония потомков землян, но, тем не менее, организмы у нас рознились как лето и зима.

Я как мог помогал ему справиться со рвотой, унизительной при мне диареей, я даже оставил его одного, чтобы не довести до самоубийства. Все-таки он человек, воспитанный в лучших традициях этого чертового мира и чертовой страны, гордый до такой степени, что запросто мог бы наложить на себя руки, только бы избавиться от чувства стыда.

Никакие доводы о том, что я мужчина, высокоразвитое существо, которому вообще наплевать на все, его не утешали. Да и какой я, в самом деле, мужчина, если у меня тело женщины?

Щуп непрерывно посылала сигнал мне на браслет, так что я отслеживал состояние здоровья пациента ежесекундно. Даже когда я оставил его одного, датчики продолжали слежение. Спустя почти час его вынужденных мучений я материализовался в ванной. И все же он действительно удивительное существо. Как он умудрился не запачкать пол – я не знаю. На моей памяти был лишь один эпизод, когда мой, пока еще не знакомый с алкоголем организм, смог вычистить себя так бурно, что уборщики еще два дня отчищали кабинку того бара, где я, собственно, и возымел опыт в питие высокоградусной жидкости.

Поднять его нереально тяжелое тело я бы не смог, пришлось перебрасывать его браслетом и прямо в ванную. Смыть с него все дерьмо в прямом и переносном смыслах – он так измучился, что даже не шевельнулся, когда я его раздевал. Промыв его и снова набрав воды в ванную, я запустил программу диализа. Кровь очистится окончательно, через пару часов проснется почти здоровым и голодным. И пусть только попробует встать на ноги дня два! Будет делать то, что делают лежачие больные в их клиниках.

Я прикоснулся к его груди – без задней мысли, просто чтобы убедиться, что клей работает и рана в порядке. Еле сдержал чисто женские эмоции при виде его изможденного тела. Вот еще! Я мужчина, я ДилЛиец, а ДилЛийцам никого не жалко, мы не плачем, не испытываем страха, мук совести. Нам же на все наплевать!

И тут же одернул себя. Не наплевать, не все равно, испытываем, мучаемся. По крайней мере, этот человек непостижимым образом всего за пару дней перевернул мой мир с ног на голову.

Я убрал прилипшие пряди волос с его расслабленного лица. Моя вина, землянин, что тебе так плохо.

Я не особо хотел прикасаться к его воспоминаниям, но я же практически ничего о нем не знал, позволяя ему жить со мной. ДилЛийцы вообще недоверчивы, но я отличился и тут. Я подобрал его на улице умирающего. Что меня тогда толкнуло на этот шаг?

У землян в ходу была поговорка про тех, кого они приручили. Однажды мне поведал о ней мой партнер, которого я забыл, едва он покинул ложе, но фраза осталась в памяти.

…Это был вечер, я видел себя как его – я шел из театра под руку со своей спутницей. Милая молодая леди, хорошая подруга Дживса, несколько своеобразная по характеру, но даже я бы не устоял перед такой очаровательной девушкой. Дживс проводил даму до дома, попрощался, и, не вызывая такси, отправился к себе. Темная улица вроде бы не пугала такого малого как Дживс, однако даже у него в душе нарастала тревога. Даже странно, что не горят фонари, шаги гулко отдаются от тротуара, кругом ни души.

Человек в грязном пальто и надвинутой на глаза кепи выскочил откуда-то из-за угла, как в рассказах земных писателей детективов.

-Гони деньги,- в темноте блеснул ствол.

Дживс замешкался на короткий миг, но человек торопился.

-Живо, мистер!- пистолет дрогнул в руке человека.

-Пожалуйста…- начал Дживс, но тот не дослушал. Воровато оглянулся, нахохлился и тут же выстрелил два раза. Но почему дважды? Зачем он так торопился?

Я в воспоминаниях Дживса покачнулся и свалился на дорогу, корчась от боли.

Человек быстро подошел ко мне, деловито обшарил карманы, снял с руки часы и снова нацелился в меня. И третий раз выстрелит? Третий должен был бы попасть в голову и не оставить истекающего еще живого человека на этом свете. Убийце не нужен был свидетель.

На счастье Дживса вдали послышались шаги, преступник не стал искушать судьбу и дальше – это могла быть полиция, и скрылся во тьме. Буквально через пару минут я увидел самого себя, неторопливо прогуливающегося по ночным улицам и замершего в нерешительности, глядя на меня в Дживсе. Смазано мелькнуло мужское лицо, вообще не имеющее отношения к преступлению – белая кожа, яркие голубые глаза, веселая улыбка, короткие вьющиеся волосы с рыжиной, а потом воспоминания прервались.

Возможно, Дживс не помнил лица убийцы и грабителя как это бывает при шоке, но телепат вполне мог вычленить отдельные составляющие и сфокусировать нечеткое во тьме изображение. Итак, я снова погрузился в воспоминания моего пациента: ночь, темная фигура, тусклый блеск пистолета… вот он наклоняется ко мне – мелькнуло презрительное выражение давно небритого лица, пахнуло немытым телом, зловонностью изо рта… карие, почти черные глаза быстро огляделись. Но таких бродяг может быть сколько угодно! Лондон – большой город, искать нужного можно вечно даже с телепортом. Нужно что-то еще. Я снова принялся фильтровать изображение: снова небритое лицо… чуть-чуть четкости и стоп-кадр…Есть! Небольшой шрам на носу! Идем далее… он поворачивается – прищуривается, подносит к лицу руку, его лицо хорошо видно даже в темноте – снова отличительный признак: у человека нет мизинца, пальцы левой руки распухшие, кривые. Но даже таких людей-несовершенств может быть бессчетное множество. Ладно, все равно есть общая картина. Кроме того, все книги прошлого говорят, что преступник всегда возвращается на место преступления. Я, конечно, опоздал – прошло немало времени с момента предполагаемого убийства, но шанс найти искомое оставался, пусть и небольшой.

Я совершенно бездумно схватил пальто, нацепил туфли и выскочил из дома, наказав Джеку присмотреть за человеком и держать температуру воды в ванной достаточно горячей.

Какого черта я не воспользовался браслетом, я не понял. Детектив из меня никудышный, но как агент Времени я прошел специальную подготовку, меня не так-то просто убить, и я найду обидчика этого землянина!

В мозгу не промелькнуло ни единой мысли, за каким чертом это понадобилось лично мне. ДилЛиец никогда не будет бросаться защищать то, что ему не принадлежит. Я решил, что Дживс – моя собственность или мой партнер?

Подумаю потом, а пока я найду бродягу и сверну ему шею, чтобы не смел покушаться на…

Дальше я додумывать не стал.

Глава 4

Телепортировать я не стал по простой причине – вокруг люди, на дворе день, а тут я весь в белом, то есть красивый, наглый и опасный.

Первым делом я навестил место преступления, подворотню или тупичок, или куда там занесла нелегкая моего пациента. Полиция уже провела расследование, не обнаружила тела, уборщики промыли улицу от пятен крови, преступник уже побывал на месте предполагаемого убийства, но так же не обнаружил ничего интересного. Вероятнее всего, что человек решил, будто жертва помещена в больницу, может быть что-то еще – если учесть совершенную испорченность разума землян, можно было предполагать самые невероятные факты.

Биопоказатели Дживса, снятые браслетом агента Времени, подтвердили – да, убийца был где-то неподалеку. Но искать ли мне его днем, ждать темноты, что вообще потом делать?

Браслет пискнул, выводя на крохотный дисплей маршрут. Недалеко, решил я, прибавляя шаг.

Наверное, я тогда забавно смотрелся – по улице бежит хорошенькая… какого черта? - красивая девушка, в распахнутом пальто, цокая каблучками, с перекошенным в ярости и желании убить лицом.

Не надо думать, что если я антрополог, я никого в своей жизни не убил. Очень даже было такое дело. Очень даже не единожды. Агенты Времени вообще существа нервные, больше всего ценящие собственную красивую шкурку, что говорить о благородном ДилЛийце?

Браслет вывел меня к мосту, под которым обычно ночевали люди, не имеющие дома. Будучи благородным ДилЛийцем, я никогда на родине не сталкивался с бездомными, даже волею судьбы, мои распределения в институте Времени и агентстве Времени не имели ничего общего с назначениями туда, где могли бы быть такие люди. Попав на Землю параллельного мира, мне пришлось привыкать не только к каблукам, подвязкам и другим малоприятным для мужчины вещам, но и к такому факту, как бродяги.

Люди ютились в каких-то картонках, запах стоял невыносимый. Близко подходить я не решился, хотя мне ничто не угрожало. Человека из воспоминаний Дживса я заметил не сразу, его загородили другие, а вот меня, стильно одетую молодую и красивую девушку заметили сразу.

-Эй, красотка!- крикнул мне кто-то из бродяг.- Э-эй!

Даже не могу представить себе выражение собственного лица. Мне, благородному ДилЛийцу, жителю конца пятьдесят девятого века, мужчине, судьбой перенесенного в тело не менее благородной девушки, наблюдать грязных оборванцев было омерзительно. И дело не в запахах – в мое время люди привыкли ко всему, а в отношении к себе, в грязи и бедности, смрадившей из всех пор этих людей.

Презрительно сморщив нос, я повернулся, чтобы уйти побыстрее, но вспомнив, что меня привело, я обернулся и активировал браслет, посылая сигнал в искомый объект – человек на экране браслета сиял как рождественское хвойное дерево. Попался!

-Эй, мисс, подайте старому вояке… мисс!

Несмотря на день, людей мало-мальски приличных вокруг не было. Слово бродяги против моего слова? Посмотрим… Я телепортировал домой, уверенный в панике тех, кто видел мгновенное исчезновение человека.

Швейцар привык к тому, что я довольно необычный житель дома - могу уйти утром, прийти на следующий день и в совершенно другом платье. Память человека, который мне невероятно был симпатичен, стала моими молитвами как решето, просеивая малозначимую информацию.

Дживс, побритый, благоухающий мылом и шампунем, на свежих простынях, полусидел, откинувшись на подушках, и читал какую-то книгу. При моем появлении прямо посреди спальни, он вздрогнул, выронил книгу от неожиданности и проморгался.

-Добрый день, мисс Ди,- поприветствовал он меня.

-Что бы Вы сделали, мистер Дживс, если бы нашли своего мучителя?- задумчиво взглянул на него я. Он снова проморгался.

-Я… право… Думаю, мисс Ди, что я сдал бы его в полицию.

Я пристально взглянул на него. Н-да, высокоморальный человек, ничего не скажешь. Я вздохнул, прошел вымыть руки в ванную, а когда вернулся - продолжил.

-Мистер Дживс, - произнес я.- Я о Вас почти ничего не знаю. Ни кто Вы, ни кем Вы работаете. Кстати, Вы обедали?

-Ваш слуга Джек позаботился обо всем,- заверил он.- Могу я задать Вам вопрос, мисс Ди? – дождавшись моего кивка, он продолжил: - Мои вещи были не в лучшем состоянии, дыры от пуль… но сегодня они были в безупречном виде.

-Молекулярный ускоритель,- махнул рукой я. Подождав непонимания в его глазах, я пояснил:- Универсальный помощник в починке вещей. Потертости, дыры – под действием ускорителя неорганическая материя приобретает целостность. К несчастью для людей, совершенно бесполезная вещь в плане починки органики, то есть, выражаясь простыми словами, дыры от пуль на теле человека этот прибор не залатает. Кстати, мистер Дживс, Вы так и не ответили на вопросы,- напомнил я.

-Я… - он нахмурился.- Простите, мисс Ди, вынужден вызвать Ваш гнев, но я ничего не помню.

-Шок, как и следовало ожидать,- покивал я.- Ваша память сохранила образ молодого мужчины: высокий, голубоглазый, улыбчивый… кто-то из знакомых?

Он снова нахмурился.

-Какие-то обрывки воспоминаний безусловно есть, я помню этого джентльмена, но я не знаю кто он.

-А Ваше имя Вы помните?

-Реджинальд, мисс.

Странно, что он так долго предпочитал именовать себя по фамилии, помня свое имя.

Я подошел к кровати, нагнулся, поднял и протянул ему книгу. Он принял ее из моей руки, чуть улыбнувшись в знак признательности. Меня словно током шибануло – гормоны забурлили с новой силой. Я сел на край кровати рядом с ним.

-Как Ваше самочувствие, Реджинальд?- чуть прищурившись, поинтересовался я.

-Смею заверить – прекрасно,- ответил он.- Но если бы я мог попросить Вас, я бы хотел обращения по фамилии.

-Странные вы люди, земляне,- вздохнул я. Очевидно, Дживс забыл, что я чужак – он вздрогнул, когда я расстегнул на нем пижамную рубашку и прикоснулся к нему, желая проверить щуп.- Вам больно?

-Нет, мисс,- улыбка на его губах померкла.- Мне не больно.

Щуп по-прежнему работал. За время моего отсутствия она прочистила кровь, нормализовала давление, словом, этого парня можно было хоть сейчас брать в оборот.

-Хорошо, что нет сломанных ребер,- я открепил аптечку от его груди, проверил показатели. – Думаю, уже завтра Вы сможете встать сами.

Он не ответил, следя за мной.

-Нужно проверить рану,- я пододвинулся к нему ближе, уловив участившееся сердцебиение, но на вид Дживс был как кремень. Гормоны, гормоны…

Щуп быстро очистила рану от клея, предоставив взору подживающие края ран. Тончайшая розовая кожица уже затянула дыры – регенерация, ускоренная щупом, шла безукоризненно. Видели бы врачи этого отсталого мира результаты!

В целом, мне даже не нужно было касаться пациента, чтобы понять, что дела великолепны, как он меня и заверял, но дело было даже не в его ранах, а в нем самом. Я всей кожей чувствовал его напряжение, основательно и совершенно бесполезно сдерживаемое силой воли. Я его понимал – он половозрелый мужчина, самец, я – половозрелый… половозрелая самка, недвусмысленно намекающая на возможность спаривания, но он с его чертовой типично британской сдержанностью, как мне показалось, даже думать себе запрещал о неплохом времяпрепровождении.

ДилЛийцы благородны до такой степени, что если потенциальный партнер не желает секса, мы никогда не будем настаивать, но я видел, что эта особь не против, хотя и упрямится. Странно, я же не совместное проживание предлагаю, а просто снятие напряжения, удовлетворение обычных запросов здорового организма.

Я провел подушечками пальцев по его груди, стараясь не прикасаться к новой нежной кожице, как будто проверял работу щупа, тут же отметив еще более ускорившееся сердцебиение человека.

-У Вас сильный организм, Реджинальд,- игнорируя его просьбу об обращении, прошептал я, взглянув на его лицо.

-Мисс…- он сглотнул, но уйти от ласкающих пальцев не посмел.- Мисс Ди… прошу Вас…

Творец великий, как будто я ему не секс предлагаю, а битву с далеками! Да чего он, в самом деле, ведет себя как девственник?!

-Неприятно?- тем не менее, продолжил я, поглаживая нежную кожу и спускаясь ниже.

В его глазах отразилось замешательство.

-Это неправильно, мисс Ди,- выдохнул он.

-Это нормально,- заверил я.- И Ваша реакция на меня нормальна, и моя реакция на Вас тоже нормальна. Мы оба совершенно нормальные мужчины, кото…

Он внезапно шарахнулся от ласк, осторожно, но решительно схватив мою руку.

-Не надо! – в голосе человека не было ни намека на интим. Мне даже показалось, что он даст мне пощечину или вообще скинет с кровати, вскочит и сбежит, но он тут же отпустил мою руку, замер и опустил голову.- Простите за мое поведение, леди Ди… я… это… это моя вина, Вы так много для меня сделали, но я…

Я исподлобья наблюдал за его сбивчивыми объяснениями, думал о том, что с меня хватит всех этих игр, что самец, ради которого я изменил своим принципам, мог бы быть посговорчивее и хотя бы в качестве благодарности дать мне то, что мне необходимо…

-Я противен настолько, что Вы от меня готовы сбежать?- напрямик спросил я. Он распрямился, взглянул на меня с мольбой, затряс головой, готов был уже рассыпаться во всевозможных витиеватых извинениях, но я завелся окончательно. В конце-то концов! Я ему не землянин, я благородный сын ДилЛи, у меня принципы, у меня гордость и эгоизм! Наконец, я просто его хочу до темноты в глазах и я не привык препятствовать своим желаниям!

Я пододвинулся к нему еще ближе, с удовольствием отметив едва ли не панический ужас в потемневших глазах, наклонился к его лицу и осторожно, но решительно прикоснулся губами к его губам, одновременно лаская его шею. Его губы раскрылись в протесте, но меня это только распалило. Я целовал его уже настойчивее, предлагая ответить на ласки, и он сдался.

Нет, он не обнял меня, лишь запустил руку мне в волосы, бережно притянув меня к себе и занимая позицию лидера. Что же, я не возражал изредка побыть ведомым, лишь бы ведущий был мне по вкусу.

Он хотел, желал, жаждал, но рукам волю не давал, чтоб ему провалиться. Когда он отстранился, давая понять, что просто не может продолжить, я готов был плакать от обиды. Чертовы женские гормоны…

-Я не… простите, но я действительно не могу,- мягко, но решительно произнес он.

-Да в чем дело?!- вскипел я, плюнув на все приличия и выпуская на волю всего себя.- Я вижу, что Вы не против, что мы можем неплохо провести время, что у нас, черт дери, может быть просто фантастический секс! Мы же одного вида, если не принимать в учет пространство, время и планету рождения. Дживс, какого тогда черта Вы творите?

-Я благодарен Вам, леди Диана, за спасение своей жизни, я готов служить и отплатить Вам чем угодно, но я не могу… так…

Он не отвел глаза, как я думал, он смотрел на меня спокойно, уверенно, с долей вины во взгляде, но без нервозности.

-Потому, что я пришелец, потому, что я мужчина или потому, что я мужчина в теле женщины?- прищурился на него я.

Он не ответил, опустив голову. Ясно, все вместе. Земляне ненормальные, если отказываются от лучшего в их пресной жизни секса с благородным представителем ДилЛи!

-Вас не возбуждает женское тело?- почти невинно спросил я. Его едва ли не подбросило на кровати.

-Простите, но… Дело не в этом, мисс Ди, но я воспитан в совершенно иных условиях.

-То есть секс ради секса Вы совершенно не приемлете и моя инопланетность здесь ни при чем?

-Боюсь, что так, мисс. Я обидел Вас? – он прикоснулся к моей руке.

-Не особо,- признал я.- Не хотите Вы, я найду объект посговорчивее. Вы же не думаете, что я когда-либо смогу изменить своим принципам?- сурово ответил я. Он качнул головой и откинул одеяло, намереваясь встать.- Ну и куда Вы собрались?- остановил его я.

-Я не могу остаться здесь – Вы были так добры ко мне, но я оскорбил Вас.

-Вы спятили,- спокойно констатировал я, останавливая его и прижимая к кровати с силой, явно не женской.- Я в ответе за того, кого приручил, даже если это самец моего вида, хоть и очень далекий предок.

Он не рискнул трепыхаться, когда я буквально оседлал его, прижав к кровати.

-И все же я нахожу Вас привлекательным для спаривания,- без обиняков заметил я.- На эстетический вкус ДилЛийца сложно угодить, имея даже малейшее несовершенство, но Вас не портят даже шрамы на груди.

-Благодарю Вас, мисс,- едва слышно ответил он, сглотнув.

Я не знаю, воспринял ли он это как похвалу, или же смертельно оскорбился, внешне он не показал ничего. Мне показалось, что он морально готов к спариванию с инопланетянином, хотя бы даже в качестве благодарности (хотя я готов был поклясться, что его физиологическая реакция на меня говорила куда красноречивее его отказов и сомнений), но я не готов был насиловать того, кто не видит меня привлекательным партнером.

Нависая над ним, глядя в его расширившиеся глаза, я думал о том, что я и так уже довольно изменил своим принципам и дальше этого продолжать не намерен.

Я чуть отстранился и упал рядом.

-Я настолько неприятен? – спросил я, рассматривая потолок.

Его грудь тяжело вздымалась, он боролся с искушением и, к моему глубокому огорчению, выигрывал.

-Вы очень красивы, мисс Ди,- чуть хрипло ответил он.

Я повернулся на бок, взглянул на его профиль, держа себя в руках.

-Я очень красив, но секс со мной для Вас – кара небес,- уколол его я.

-Простите, мисс, - прошептал он, закрывая глаза.- Я доставил Вам слишком много хлопот и разочарований. Позвольте мне уйти.

Я протянул руку и коснулся его гладкой щеки – он повернул ко мне голову.

-Не позволю,- в тон ему ответил я, приподнимаясь на локтях и наклоняясь к нему.- Знаете, Реджинальд,- шепнул я ему в губы,- Вы первый землянин, который может устоять перед обаянием ДилЛийца. Мне даже лестно, что мне отказываете именно Вы,- продолжил я, едва касаясь губами его губ. Он замер, не смея дышать и пошевелиться. Еще миг… ну же… Ну! Но я отстранился первым.- Мне срочно нужно снять напряжение,- уже громче поделился соображениями я, выскакивая из комнаты и бросаясь к телефону.- Гарри? Гарри, дорогой, ты бы не мог…

Дживс едва проснулся, а рядом уже стоял слуга Джек, держа в верхних «руках» поднос. Позавтракав, поинтересовавшись у Джека о местонахождении мисс Дианы, получив короткое «Да» от слуги, Дживс понял, что Джек хоть и уже может говорить, но произносит лишь простейшие фразы. Путем допроса выяснилось, что мисс Диана ушла, когда будет – не известно, Джек поможет Дживсу подняться, принесет все необходимое для утреннего туалета джентльмена и сменит постельное белье.

Лежать в постели было скучно и организм требовал нагрузки, но неумолимый слуга жестом указал на кровать и Дживсу пришлось подчиниться, представив, что было бы, прояви он своеволие. Вид блестящего тонкого «тела» слуги немного пугал и одновременно завораживал. Джек сплетал какие-то проводки нижней парой «рук», верхней же быстро смахивая пыль с мебели.

-Могу я взять книгу?- спросил Дживс слугу.

-Да,- коротко ответил Джек.

-Я могу встать, чтобы взять книгу?

-Нет.

Разговор зашел в тупик. Встать нельзя, а объяснять слуге что хочется – долго и сложно.

-Вы можете принести мне книгу?

-Да.

Дживс с облегчением выдохнул.

Спинозы у мисс Ди не было, зато было очень много технической литературы на непонятном языке, романтической литературы и огромное количество того, что у молодой леди благородных кровей просто не должно быть. Дживс понимал, что мисс Ди все-таки не совсем женщина и совсем не отсюда, потому принимал ее природу такой, какая она есть.

Джек принес пять книг различных авторов, аккуратно сложил на прикроватный столик стопочкой, никак не отреагировав на благодарность Дживса.

Когда посреди спальни возникла задумчивая леди Ди, Дживс вздрогнул, выронил книгу и в шоке уставился на девушку. Труднее было только терпеть прикосновения юной мисс. Нет, не то, что терпеть – Дживс еле сдерживал естественные призывы гормонов и напор тела, реагирующего на прикосновения, но все его естество восставало против. Мисс Ди была из другого мира, из совершенно иного круга, с другими принципами, она слишком легко принимала то, что для Дживса было едва ли не святостью. Мисс Ди даже не была мисс в определенном смысле. Дживс помнил ее откровения о ее времени и мире. Мужчина конца пятьдесят девятого века, человек с далекой планеты. Мисс Ди действительно была невероятно притягательна и внешне поражала воображение – Дживс даже помыслить не мог, как же она выглядела мужчиной, если женщиной он никогда не видел ничего более прекрасного. Но она не была «ей», она была «им». Может быть это, может быть общая нервозность, которую Дживс ощущал каждый раз, когда мисс Ди прикасалась е его обнаженной коже, а может быть то, что она с легкостью и равнодушием помогала ему справиться с ранениями, мыла его, кормила, одевала, заботилась вызывало жгучее чувство стыда. Дживсу нечего было стыдиться – он взрослый мужчина, с правильными пропорциями тела, на его взгляд не то, чтобы красив, но привлекателен. Ему отчасти даже льстило внимание пришельца, но спариваться?..

Когда мисс Ди его поцеловала, он растерялся, не зная, ответить, или замереть. Нет-нет, это было очень приятно, в какой-то степени правильно – мужчина и женщина, но опять же вмешивалось восприятие мира со стороны Ди и его воспитание, не приемлющее половые отношения с юными леди. И хотя мисс Ди выглядела юной, согласно ее же словам таковой она не была.

Дживс ответил на ее поцелуй. Ответил только потому, что устал сопротивляться, расслабившись всего на минуту. Она желала его, он не мог отказать даме хотя бы даже потому, что она делала ради и для него. И все-таки он не смог…

Она обиделась, Дживс это видел. Она оскорбилась – представитель далекой планеты не привык получать отказ. Она потребовала объяснений, но Дживс не смог бы сказать правду. Она могла узнать его мысли, но не стала, за что мужчина был благодарен.

Сказав о партнере, оставив Дживса одного, мило прощебетав по телефону и вызвав некоего Гарри, леди Диана вела себя естественно, как и привыкла у себя на родине. Дживсу стало больно. Нет, не физически – плоская коробочка на его груди купировала боль, скорее эмоционально. Он симпатизировал девушке, даже несмотря на то, что под хорошеньким личиком скрывался мужчина. Разум в клетке. Мужчина с нормальными потребностями в теле женщины.

И Дживс проклинал неплотно закрытую дверь спальни, через которую были слышны сладостные стоны мисс Ди и неизвестного Гарри, до боли сжимал кулаки, стискивал зубы и закрывал глаза, особенно когда мужской стон недвусмысленно возвестил об окончании одной любовной схватки и начале другой.

Дживс пробовал сосредоточиться на чтении, но строчки плыли перед глазами, уши закладывало, тело била дрожь.

Вдруг мисс Ди вскрикнула.

-Убирайся, немедленно!- от нежности и страсти в холодном голосе не осталось и следа.- Быстрее, ну!

Топот ног, хлопок двери, голос мисс Ди стал звенящим от напряжения, послышалась речь на незнакомом мелодичном языке. Слова говорившего были едва слышны, голос мисс Ди дрожал – Дживс не понимал от гнева или от боли. Диана громко вскрикнула, несколько раз повторила незнакомое короткое слово, послышался звук разбивающейся посуды.

Дживс не выдержал, встал, накинул халат и вышел в гостиную.

-Леди Ди?- девушка стояла к нему спиной, сжимая кулаки. У стены лежали осколки вазы.- Мисс?

-Вам лучше лечь,- голос Ди был убийственно спокоен, но в глубине его таилась сдерживаемая ярость.- Прошу Вас, мистер Дживс, возвращайтесь в кровать.

-Я могу чем-нибудь помочь, мисс Ди?- Дживс сделал пару шагов к задрожавшей девушке.

-Просто ложитесь в кровать, мистер Дживс,- тембр голоса изменился, стал звенящим.- Щуп отпадет через четырнадцать часов,- она еще контролировала себя, но не оборачивалась.- Сейчас идет активная стимуляция головного мозга – Вам нужно вспомнить кто Вы, откуда Вы и так далее по списку. Обещаю, память вернется и все будет хорошо,- напряженные ладони сжались в кулаки с такой силой, что побелели костяшки пальцев.

-Мисс…- Дживс подошел к ней ближе и коснулся ее плеч. Она резко развернулась, мелко дрожа.

-Мне уже не выбраться отсюда,- она взглянула на него внизу вверх – огромные черные глаза без белков. Дживс попятился.- Они меня бросили. Последний подарок агентства на прощание – взрыв сверхновой ради этой игрушки,- она схватила со столика небольшой предмет, чем-то напоминающий пистолет.- Они не могут прорвать Рифт и отказываются поддерживать дыру в пространстве и времени ради ненужного человека,- она задрожала сильнее, сжав оружие.- Он мог бы, Доктор, только он и мог бы, но он же не прилетит, верно?- ее лицо исказилось как от боли.- Доктор… он мог бы забрать меня отсюда.

Дживс не понимал ничего про загадочного доктора, не знал, чем бы тот мог помочь Ди, но он уже понял одно – ее руководство решило не тратить больше энергию и бросить своего работника здесь. Одного, без помощи, без возможности вернуться домой. Дживсу стало страшно – если бы его забросили в отдаленное прошлое, к чужакам, одного, без надежды на возвращение…

Он приблизился к девушке и снова коснулся ее плеча.

-Если бы я мог помочь… хоть чем-нибудь… мисс Ди…

-Вы чужак и таковым останетесь, мистер Дживс,- она опустила голову, сгорбилась, потом осела на пол.- Я жил лишь надеждой вернуться, увидеть и обнять дорогих мне людей, вернуться к работе с ворохом интересной информации. Кому теперь это нужно? Молодой специалист по антропологии заперт в параллельном мире, в историческом прошлом. Рифт уже закрыт, плазмовик стал последним подарком умирающему.

Дживс присел рядом, но прикоснуться в третий раз к девушке не посмел.

-Убить ДилЛийца можно лишь повредив мозг,- прошептала она.- Это не подарок, мистер Дживс, это приговор.

-Не говорите так!- испугался он.

-ДилЛиец не может долго находиться на чужбине, мы сходим с ума от одиночества,- она закрыла глаза, по ее щеке скатилась слезинка.- Если бы хоть кто-то из своих был рядом, мы жили бы долго, но не так, не в полной изоляции. Мне нужен мой космос, мистер Дживс, моя Вселенная, миры, азарт, приключения, исследования, новые эмоции, новые партнеры, мне нужен разнообразный секс – это моя природа,- она качнула головой.- Я не землянин, я с ДилЛи.

Дживс не стал и не смог бы утешить ее. Несмотря на ее влечение к нему, он был для нее всего лишь объектом изучения, максимум – новым партнером, но ни как человек, ни как мужчина, ни как представитель Земли он ее не интересовал.

-Что Вы задумали?- он взял ее ладонь в свою – она подняла голову, глаза приобрели нормальный синий цвет.

-Мне нужен Доктор, мне нужен мой Доктор,- прошептала она.- У меня есть крошечная надежда, что он сможет сюда добраться – он же авантюрист, скользящий по Рифту куда ему вздумается, но если он не придет через месяц, я не смогу больше ждать.

Не смогу ждать… не смогу жить… Дживс перевел все правильно.

Он молча обнял девушку, осторожно прижал к груди – щуп возмущенно пискнул.

-Вы испытываете ко мне жалость?- глухо спросила Ди.- Не стоит, право. ДилЛийцы не испытывают жалости сами и не позволяют это чувство по отношению к себе.

-Я не испытываю жалости к Вам,- солгал мужчина.- Я хочу помочь, чем смогу.

Она вздохнула, но промолчала.

Одной рукой Ди по-прежнему сжимала страшное на вид оружие, второй обхватила шею Дживса, зарывшись носом ему в халат.

Так они просидели около минуты.

-Спасибо, мне уже лучше,- почти прежним голосом произнесла Ди, отстраняясь, но не убирая руки с шеи мужчины.- Земляне… вы странные существа, хоть и мои далекие предки,- уронила она, разглядывая его лицо. Дживс не нашелся с ответом.- И все же Вам лучше возвратиться в кровать, Вы недостаточно здоровы по показаниям щупа. Прошу Вас, Реджинальд…- чуть мягче попросила она, убирая руку и поднимаясь.

Едва он встал и сделал шаг в сторону спальни обернувшись, как она нажала на кнопку браслета и тут же исчезла. Дживс сглотнул комок в горле – она все уже решила.

Иногда все идет замечательно – новые партнеры, интересные дела, какие-то странные, но веселые эмоции, а иногда все плохо. Нет, не плохо, а очень, очень плохо, так плохо, что хуже уже быть не может. Иногда, когда занимаешься сексом, твой браслет оживает, появляется голограмма твоего куратора, ты вышвыриваешь вон своего любовника, грубо стирая тому память – потом он будет мучиться головными болями, одергиваешь подол мятого платья и оборачиваешься навстречу судьбе.

Работая в Агентстве понимаешь, что однажды можешь не вернуться. Однажды судьба повернется к тебе задницей, но ее вид, задницы, тебе не понравится. Бывает же такое! Бывает и так, что тот, кому ты вверяешь жизнь и судьбу, от тебя отказывается, виновато пряча глаза, а иногда он говорит равнодушно, глядя тебе в глаза – холодно, просительно, виновато, но глядя в глаза.

Благородные жители ДилЛи, представители благородного пятьдесят девятого века физически не могут быть отделены от привычной среды обитания. Космос для нас – все и чуть более чем все. Пространство отдельно взятой планеты, отдельно взятый мир привлекателен лишь на время, когда можно вернуться, снова обнять дорогих людей, заняться сексом с любимыми партнерами, поговорить по душам с любимыми собеседниками. Благородный представитель конца пятьдесят девятого века может погибнуть на чужбине, но остаться там навсегда он не может. Это равносильно смерти. ДилЛийцы в этом плане переносят отдаленность от естественной среды и космоса еще болезненнее. На моей памяти был лишь один мой соплеменник – его работа была на дикой планете едва ли не в начале Времени, ему приходилось трудно, но его всегда поддерживали Институт и Агентство, люди, близкие, друзья и любовники. Он провел среди аборигенов планеты почти век, умер в отдалении, но он не чувствовал себя одиноким. В моем же случае все было куда хуже. Пробив Рифт насквозь, выйдя в параллельную Вселенную, я не по своей воле стал изгоем. Да, Агентство поддерживало меня ценой невероятных усилий, переправляло мне всяческую помощь, книги, инструменты, связывало с лучшими специалистами своего дела, но все понимали, что брешь в Рифте слишком мала, чтобы переправить назад меня самого.

Человек, мужчина, запертый и измененный в теле женщины, в глуши веков, в ином мире… я понимал решение куратора и института закрыть Рифт. Непозволительная роскошь трат бешеного количества энергии на одного малозначимого сотрудника – это не в духе ни агентства, ни института. Алекс сообщил мне решение спокойно, а вот я испугался, хотя и ожидал такого со дня на день. Я кричал, доказывал что-то, пытался уговорить подождать, проверить еще и еще раз, но они проверили уже мириады раз, но брешь Рифта не открывалась. Хуже то, что она сжималась. Последнее, что мог для меня сделать Алекс – переправить мне плазмовик. Мое оружие, не раз спасавшее мне жизнь. Последнее, что было мне нужно в сложившейся ситуации.

Если меня обрекали жить взаперти, лучше с оружием. Все равно долго я бы не продержался, а тут… убить ДилЛийца может только необратимое повреждение головного мозга…

Все-таки прав Харкнесс, не во всем, конечно, но прав: агентство не заботиться о тех, кто попал в затруднительное положение. Я знал историю Джека – агентство отняло у него два года жизни и памяти, теперь же оно вычеркивало из списка живых и меня. Обидно, больно, несправедливо? Нет, я знал, на что подписывался, едва переступил порог агентства, но на душе было паршиво.

День был в разгаре, я не знал, куда пойти и что делать. Сжимая плазмовик, я брел куда глаза глядят, с полнейшим равнодушием нажал на телепорт и оказался у моря. Где именно – я уже не знал, а снимать показания датчиков не хотелось. Какая кому разница, что будет? Джек, мой кибер, позаботится о Дживсе, щуп полностью восстановит память землянина, потом он вернется к своей привычной жизни, а я… а меня уже не будет, он даже не вспомнит обо мне – перед уходом я настроил щуп на блокировку памяти.

На ДилЛи был один океан и всего два острова, морей не было, так что с этой частью географии планеты я столкнулся едва ли не впервые. Те планеты, на которых я уже был, не были похожи на родину – холодные, чужие, временами враждебные…

Я просидел около трех часов на берегу, полюбовался игрой света на воде, потом встал, отряхнул подол, нахмурился и решил, что с меня хватит, тут же телепортировав в Лондон.

Я исходил из того, что если умирать, то как мужчине – в мужской удобной одежде, мужской удобной обуви, без этих глупых платьев и туфелек. ДилЛийцу претит воровство, но если нет иного выхода…

Я переместился в магазин готового платья, присмотрел себе отличный темный костюм, в другом магазине подобрал себе отличные ботинки и в таком виде явил себя ночному миру Лондона – городу, который от души ненавидел по непонятным причинам.

Не зная, куда еще отправиться скоротать время до глубокой ночи, я прошел к тому месту, где ранили моего подопечного.

Темный тупик, вокруг ни души. Я нагнулся снять биометрику – поискать малейшие следы убийцы и я их нашел.

В меня словно бес вселился – глаза налились кровью, в ушах зашумело – как он посмел стрелять в него?!

Дживс был мне меньше чем никем, но, тем не менее, я взвалил на себя ответственность за этого человека, я хотел отомстить бродяге, покушавшегося на моего подопечного… я хотел крови.

Мгновенно переместившись к мосту, под которым жил бродяжка, я всмотрелся в темноту. Мои глаза были несовершенны – все-таки внешне я много потерял. Глаза ДилЛийца способны видеть в темноте как глаза земной кошки, но став женщиной я почти лишился своих способностей.

-Эй, мистер, не найдется ли десяти центов?- послышался хриплый голос попрошайки – одного из бездомных.

-Лучше убирайся,- процедил я. Что ж, в темноте даже мой невысокий силуэт вполне походил на мужской, но более хрупкий.

-Эй, мистер…- снова начал голос, но я чуть повернул голову и телепатически приказал наглецу исчезнуть. Я не желал устраивать кровавую баню кому попало. Быть может, именно этот попрошайка когда-то был добропорядочным джентльменом, в чем я, конечно, сомневался.

-Выходи…- едва шевеля губами приказал я в темноту. Зов, направленный лишь на одного – мою жертву.- Выходи…

-Эй, Джон, куда тебя еще черти понесли?- раздался сиплый голос какой-то женщины, когда через нее перешагнул нужный мне объект.

-Кто меня зовет?- спросил будущий труп в темноту, щуря глаза.

-Зачем ты стрелял в джентльмена?- мой тихий голос слышал только он, остальные бродяги ругались, что-то шумно хлебали из бутылок, кашляли или негромко пели заунывную мелодию.

-Я? Мистер, Вы ошибаетесь,- он приблизился на достаточное расстояние, чтобы свет фонарей моста осветил мое лицо.- Мисс?! Какого черта Вам здесь нужно, леди?

-Отвечай, человек,- спокойно повторил я.- Ты стрелял в себе подобного. Зачем?

-Что ты несешь, дамочка? Убирайся, пока цела,- хохотнул он, оглянувшись к коллегам по несчастью.- Тут какая-то полоумная девица. Эй, Эрл, не желаешь развлечься?

Гогот под мостом не произвел на меня ни малейшего впечатления.

-Не вынуждай меня, человек,- в том же спокойном тоне ответил я, доставая плазмовик и нацеливая его на мужчину. Тот мгновенно похолодел, издавая мерзкий стальной запах страха.

-Эй, леди, Вы что? Я не убивал… это не я… - залепетал он.

-Достань оружие,- мягко попросил я, качнув своим.

Тот подчинился, тут же взяв меня на прицел.

-Слушайте, я ничего не делал,- забормотал он.- Я только хотел… мне нужен был кошелек, а этот парень мешкал. Я же не хотел, клянусь девой Марией!- он сорвался на хрип.

Мне не было никакого дела до неизвестных мне личностей, которых он призывал в свидетели. Я опустил оружие.

-Я сдам тебя полиции, как того хочет мой подопечный, тот, кто выжил благодаря мне,- сообщил я тихо.

-Но они убьют меня! – он взвизгнул, рука с пистолетом дрогнула.- Я не хотел, мисс, правда не хотел! Не заставляйте меня!

Он выстрелил в меня – пуля пробила легкое. Хорошо…

Видя, что я не упал, он выстрелил еще трижды, обливаясь холодным потом и извергая проклятия. Под мостом закричали женщины, люди кинулись врассыпную.

Две пули вошли мне в сердце, одна навылет прошила живот.

-В голову,- попросил я, выплевывая кровь.

Человек был под властью телепатии – его примитивный мозг подчинялся моим приказам против его воли.

Пистолет дал осечку.

-Плохо,- я упал на землю, сжимая плазмовик.- Ты не оправдал надежд,- я пристально вгляделся в перекошенное страхом лицо человека.- Заверши правосудие,- приказал я.

Он страшно закричал, но, тем не менее, поднес к нижней челюсти пистолет и спустил курок. Пуля, каким-то чудом не задержавшаяся в стволе, разнесла ему мозг.

-Плохо…- прошептал я, теряя сознание.- Земляне…

Я нажал на браслет, перемещаясь в свой дом.

Дживс не спал. Поужинав, приняв ванну и снова вернувшись в постель, он не смог вернуться к чтению. Его целительница исчезла и одному богу было известно куда и зачем. Что-то не заладилось с перемещением ее на родину, в ее время и мир, она была напугана, о чем свидетельствовали кошмарного черного цвета глаза без белков, когда она повернулась к нему.

Дживс сидел на кровати, постоянно прикасался к плоской коробочке щупа на груди, нервничал и ждал. Когда до его слуха донесся приглушенный стон, Дживс не смог больше сидеть – махнув рукой на все приличия, в одной пижаме, он рванул прочь их комнаты на источник звука. Вторая спальня!

-Они предали, Джек…- послышалось из-за двери.- Харкнесс был прав, агентству не нужны пешки. Позаботься о человеке.

-Да,- ответил холодный металлический голос слуги.

Дживс осторожно приоткрыл дверь и едва не задохнулся от ужаса – пол был залит кровью.

-Джек, убери землянина!- с отчаянием взвыла лежащая на полу окровавленная Ди.

Слуга немедленно открыл двери шире, выбираясь из комнаты и тесня Дживса в сторону хозяйской спальни.

-Нет!- произнес слуга.

Дживс попятился, встретив преграду, но тут же взял себя в руки и решительно остановился. Мисс Ди говорила, что слуга подчиняется приказам и никогда не причинит вреда человеку.

-Прочь с дороги!- приказал он резко. Джек остановился, но с дороги не ушел, преграждая путь растопыренными «руками».

-Нет!

Мужчина понял, что приказ хозяйки он отменить не в силах и решил прибегнуть к единственно верному решению:

-Принеси мне воды.

Так, по крайней мере, слуга исчезнет на кухне – он вынужден подчиняться приказу мисс Ди угождать Дживсу.

Едва слуга развернулся, Дживс влетел во вторую спальню.

Девушка лежала на полу, скорчившись, беззвучно плача.

-Леди Диана…- начал Дживс, понимая, что он уже не сможет помочь ничем.

-Четыре пули,- она с хрипом втянула воздух, закашлялась и выплюнула сгусток крови.- Вы, земляне – идиоты, не умеющие убивать. Почему не в голову? – она захрипела, скорчилась в поле эмбриона.

Дживс понял, куда и для чего исчезла его целительница. Она потеряла надежду и хотела потерять и жизнь.

Дживс упал на колени, не зная, что предпринять.

-М-мисс…

-Доктор! – взвыла в отчаянии Ди.- Мне нужен Доктор! Доктор мог бы…

-Я сейчас!- Дживс рванулся к телефону, но страшный хрип его остановил. Ясно, что четыре пули – тут уже никакой доктор не поможет. Странно, что Ди была еще жива и могла говорить. Была жива… Дживс успел лишь обернуться, встретившись глазами с выражением глухой боли и тоски в потемневших глазах Ди. Она дернулась, судорожно стиснула окровавленное оружие, которое почему-то не выпускала, и затихла.

-Нет…- прошептал мужчина голосом, полным паники.- Нет!

-Нет!- произнес слуга, появляясь в проеме и тесня человека вон, подавая стакан с водой. Даже не глядя, Дживс схватил стакан и швырнул его о стену.- Нет!- так же равнодушно сказал слуга, даже не обратив внимания на бесчинства.

Голова Дживса как будто взорвалась красками. Перед глазами замелькали образы молодого человека с яркими голубыми глазами, видения, в которых Дживс подавал этому человеку трость и шляпу, куда-то следовал за ним, помогал, оберегал, заботился о нем…

-Мистер Вустер…- прошептал Дживс, вспомнив имя молодого мужчины.

Память вернулась так неожиданно быстро и болезненно, что Дживс едва не упал – голова кружилась как в центрифуге.

Он камердинер при мистере Вустере, а этот дом… господи боже, да ведь это же его дом!

Дживс понятия не имел, где находился до этого момента. Он смотрел в окно сегодня утром, но ничто не напоминало о том, что именно этот пейзаж он видел ежедневно, прислуживая молодому джентльмену. Мисс Ди жила ниже двумя этажами в том же доме, что и мистер Вустер и сам Дживс!

Но даже осознание того, что он почти здоров, что его наниматель должно быть сошел от беспокойства с ума – молодой джентльмен был излишне впечатлителен и мог наделать немало бед, Дживса не заставило немедленно выбежать из квартиры мисс Ди.

Ноги словно одеревенели, приросли к полу. Дживс не мог, физически не мог бросить девушку, хотя понимал, что ей уже не помочь.

-Нет!- словно прочитал слуга, приближаясь к Дживсу.

-Оставь меня одного,- едва слышно попросил человек, закрывая лицо ладонями.

-Да!- ответил слуга, тут же как ни в чем ни бывало возвращаясь к делам.

Дживс никогда не плакал. Не в его несгибаемом характере было проливать слезы. Он многое видел, многое пережил, находил решение в самых запутанных ситуациях, в которые частенько попадал его молодой хозяин, но именно сейчас, разделенный лишь дверью с телом девушки, которая подарила ему жизнь, этот несгибаемый характер дал трещину.

Глава 5

Дживс понятия не имел, что делать дальше. Оставаться в этой квартире он не мог, нужно было сообщить полисмену о произошедшем, нужно было вернуться и успокоить наверняка паникующего мистера Вустера, извиниться за столь долгое свое отсутствие перед ним… но как можно было вот так просто сбежать, оставив погибшую девушку?

Без сомнения, слуга Джек позаботился бы о нем, аптечка исцелила бы его тело, но остаться здесь Дживс не мог, но и не мог бежать.

Он не подошел к телефону, не стал никуда звонить, просить помощи. Он словно оцепенел и провел в таком состоянии около пары часов, когда вдруг раздался хрип из спальни с залитым кровью полом.

Дживс так резко вскочил на ноги и метнулся в комнату, что едва не сшиб с «ног» Джека.

-…

Мисс Ди прохрипела какое-то непонятное слово.

-Мисс? – у мужчины встали дыбом волоски на руках – видеть смерть человека, а потом его оживление…

-Больно… ч-ш-ш-шерт,- зашипела Ди, скорчившись.

-Что мне делать, мисс?- Дживс сел рядом, не зная, как помочь мученице. Та махнула рукой.

-Легкое и сердце уже функционируют, но печень могла бы восстанавливаться быстрее… А-а-а-а, дья-я-явол!- взвыла она, прижимая руку к окровавленной груди.

Дживс с ужасом смотрел как рука девушки скребет по груди, распахивает пиджак мужского кроя, делает движения, как будто хочет что-то выцарапать и бессильно обвисает, роняя на липкий от крови пол две сплющенные лепешки пуль.

-Регенерация идет слишком медленно,- пожаловалась Ди, хрипло дыша.- Простите, но я снова умру ненадолго,- сообщила она, закатывая глаза и обмякая.

Нервы человека способны на многое, но лишь огромная сила воли и духа не сломала Дживса, когда он собственными глазами увидел очередную смерть.

-Да,- сказал Джек, вплывая в комнату, прикасаясь к шее Ди «пальцами» и протягивая вторую «руку» Дживсу.

-Что?- не понял тот.

-Да,- повторил слуга, снова касаясь шеи девушки и указывая на руки человека.- Да!

Дживс догадался - слуга хотел, чтобы Дживс прощупал пульс. Но ведь мисс Ди снова умерла! Тем не менее он прикоснулся к шее и с немалой долей шока и счастья нащупал пульс. Один удар в минуту! Невероятно!

Это было похоже на глубокую кому или летаргию, когда приборы не фиксируют жизнедеятельности, но человек жив. Мисс Ди была жива, ее тело – тело инопланетянина – боролось со смертью и побеждало.

-Мисс Ди нужно отнести в ванную комнату,- произнес Дживс, обращаясь к слуге. Тот не возражал, начиная подтирать кровь на полу.

Дживс подхватил тело девушки – голова ее запрокинулась, волосы растрепались – и понес в хозяйскую ванную. Преодолев назойливое пищание коробочки на груди, тянущую боль в ране, мужчина нес ношу так бережно, как будто статуэтку тонкого венецианского стекла.

Стараясь не обращать внимания на кровь на одежде Ди, Дживс снял с девушки пиджак, ботинки и носки, не решаясь, однако снять рубашку и брюки.

Мужчина не назвал бы Ди легкой как пушинка – несмотря на кажущуюся хрупкость тела, Диана Спенсер обладала мышцами явно не женскими.

Он устроил ее около ванной, обтер лицо девушки, и, не зная, что еще сделать, замер.

-Да,- произнес слуга, неслышно появившись в дверях.

-Нужно что-то еще? – обернулся Дживс.- Я мог бы…- он сделал попытку отсоединить от своей груди тонкую пластинку, но та угрожающе загудела – слуга мгновенно перехватил руку человека.

-Нет!

Дживс поморщился – сталь хватки слуги обойдется ему новой гематомой на запястье. Лишняя работа аптечке.

-Что мне делать?- спросил он.

-Да…- сообщил слуга и добавил, чуть подумав: - Нет.

-Ничего? Ждать?- переспросил Дживс.

-Да,- облегченно произнес слуга, исчезая из ванной комнаты.

-Да…- повторил за ним Дживс, садясь на пол рядом с девушкой и обнимая ее.

Регенерация – штука простая, но очень болезненная. Хорошо Харкнессу: убили – воскрес, убили – воскрес… повторить, взболтать, но не смешивать, а мне плохо – я умирать не люблю, даже по собственной глупости. Конечно, ДилЛийцы никогда не помыслят самоубийство, но принять смерть от руки чужака – это запросто. Еще бы чужаки были посообразительнее.

Когда я очнулся в первый раз, я по глазам землянина понял, что до смерти перепугал его, когда проснулся во второй раз, он уже сидел рядом со мной, осторожно обнимая меня за плечи и удерживая от падения. Ну что за человек!

-На пол меня…- прохрипел я, наклоняясь, чтобы упасть – этот идиот от шока еще крепче прижал меня к себе.- Надо… на пол меня… Дживс.

Какие уж теперь церемонии, если мне в горизонтальном положении намного проще регенерировать и извлекать из себя чужеродные тела.

Он помог мне распластаться на спине – времени едва хватило до нового приступа, когда вышли третья и четвертая пули.

Я взвыл так, что даже у меня заложило уши, но он, этот человек, сидел рядом и помогал мне, не задавая глупых вопросов.

-Вы… мисс, Вы снова?.. - он не договорил.

-Нет,- я сглотнул, покрываясь потом.- Много смертей в день вредно для жизни,- изрек я, пытаясь улыбнуться. Наверное, у меня вид был жутковатый – Дживс побелел как мел, но не сбежал.

-Я… Вам помочь, мисс?

-Да,- выдохнул я, неловко поднимаясь и тут же едва не валясь обратно на пол – он успел подхватить меня, к несчастью задев рану. Я охнул – он перепугался и принялся извиняться, но я во всех смыслах махнул на все рукой и принялся стаскивать заскорузлые от крови рубашку и брюки, окончательно смутив человека.- Если Вам неприятен вид моего тела, можете уйти,- стальным тоном заметил я, оскорбляясь до глубины души. Конечно, я продолжал регенерировать, но мое тело было совершенно, несмотря даже на чудовищные раны.

-Нет, мисс,- он опустил глаза ровно настолько, чтобы дать мне возможность залезть в ванну и кинуть одежду на пол, не заботясь о приличиях. Тем не менее, он умудрился подать мне руку, чтобы я не свалился в очередной раз.- Но джентльмену не пристало присутствовать при…

-Реджинальд, ради Творца, заткнитесь,- устало вздохнул я, напуская воду и намыливаясь.- Лучше принесите телефон,- попросил я, отметив вспыхнувший румянец на его щеках. Он никогда не видел обнаженную женщину?

-Я мог бы…- начал он, но я его перебил.

-Был бы весьма признателен, мистер Дживс, но если Вы позвоните одному из моих партнеров и попросите его немедленно приехать ко мне, боюсь, я лишусь моего партнера навсегда и сильно рискую получить новые неприятности и разборки, которых мне хотелось бы избежать.

-Мисс?- он был так шокирован, что даже взглянул на меня, не сразу поняв, что смотрит на всего меня – от макушки до пяток, как раз в это время вставшего и выжимающего длинные волосы. – Простите, мисс…- смутился он, отводя глаза.

-Сэр, регенерация – процесс утомительный, в процессе которого вырабатывается огромное количество энергии, которую мне нужно сбросить, иначе ваша планета сильно рискует получить сексуального маньяка. Поверьте, мистер Дживс, одного ДилЛийца после регенерации вполне достаточно, чтобы изнасиловать население крупного города, если вовремя не скинуть напряжение.

-Мисс?- он не рискнул снова поднять голову, лишь подал полотенце, потом руку, чтобы помочь выйти из ванны, и банный халат, чтобы я… на кой черт мне одежда?

-Мне нужен очень горячий секс, мистер Дживс,- напрямик сказал я.- Мне нужен такой секс, чтобы пар из ушей валил, а Вы, я так полагаю, мне не симпатизируете, несмотря на то, что красивее меня в любом виде, включая ваш земной, никого нет. И поскольку ситуация чрезвычайно опасна моим напряжением, Вы сильно рискуете быть изнасилованным против Вашего желания. Потому я настоятельно советую Вам вернуться в постель, выждать пару часов – щуп сигнализирует мне о возвращении памяти, дождаться полного восстановления кожных покровов и уйти к молодому джентльмену, у которого Вы служите, поскольку находись Вы рядом со мной – и Ваш вассальный дух отправиться прямиком в Тартар, а мне бы совершенно не хотелось прослыть мужчиной, насилующим того, кто меня не хочет.

Пока я обвинял ни в чем не повинного землянина во всех смертных и не очень грехах, уперев руки в бока и даже не думая запахивать халат; пока мои раны затягивались на глазах этого человека, который, к слову, даже не отводил глаз от… ран? Моего тела? Пока я кипел и перегревался, даром теряя драгоценное время, этот чертов сухарь ни единым жестом, ни единым мускулом лица не дрогнул и не выдал уже своего напряжения.

-Очень хорошо, мисс,- он поднялся на ноги, коротко кивнул и вышел, оставляя меня кипеть уже от злости. Черт бы драл землян!

Я почти бегом кинулся к телефону и набрал номер ближайшего из своих партнеров.

-Гарри, приезжай немедленно!- задыхаясь, выпалил я в трубку. Кожа была так наэлектризована, что от меня можно было зажигать лампочки, тело реагировало на малейшее прикосновение.

Я взвыл и сбросил чертов халат. Телепатический приказ для Гарри – на это ушла вся энергия. Он прибудет минут через пять – бегом прибежит, если надо.

По всем правилам регенерации, ДилЛиец должен освободиться от накапливающейся и распирающей тело энергии как можно быстрее, спарившись с тем, кто под руку попадется, но насиловать спасенного землянина я не хотел, борясь с собой и чертовым эго, распиравшим меня не хуже энергии.

-Але-е-е-екс!- застонал я, нажимая кнопку браслета.- Але-е-е-екс! Алекс, ты мне нужен! Господи, хоть кто-нибудь!

От перенапряжения я совершенно забыл, что Рифт закрылся, что агентство меня бросило, что куратор помахал рукой и исчез.

-Помоги-и-ите-е-е!- я упал на пол, сжимаясь в комок – до того мне было плохо.

Внезапно чьи-то руки обняли меня, резко подняли и чьи-то губы впились в мои. Я одурел от боли настолько, что почти не понял, кто это был.

Руки партнера ласкали мое тело, были, казалось, везде и сразу, губы целовали мои губы, покусывали шею, ласкали грудь.

-Скорее…- я выгнулся, слепо шаря по телу партнера и натыкаясь на его груди на посторонний предмет. В мозгу мелькнула далекая мысль о происхождении предмета, но мне было уже не до того.

Кажется, я порвал на нем одежду. Впрочем, ее на нем было удивительно немного. Его кожа казалась шелковой, его руки сводили с ума.

Я даже не услышал звонка в дверь – только шепот партнера:

-Ди, прибыл… - и еще что-то. Изнемогая от желания, я послал мысленный приказ гостю убираться в преисподнюю и забыть о моем существовании, немедленно потянувшись к партнеру.

Обычно, ДилЛиец может спариваться после регенерации от двух стандартных часов до двенадцати. Землянина Дживса, непонятно зачем пошедшего на сделку с совестью ради моего спасения, я мучил около шести часов непрерывно.

Творец великий… он был превосходен! Имея богатейший опыт с земными самцами, мне было с чем сравнивать, но Дживс превзошел все ожидания. Какой там еще Гарри? Какой Генри и прочие? Они не годились и в подметки тому, кого спас я и кто спасал меня.

Как оказалось, раскованнее этого человека я не нашел бы на всей его планете. Меня никогда не интересовало, откуда мои партнеры набирались сексуальной премудрости – меня интересовал результат и собственное эго, но не в отношении к Дживсу. Этот человек умел одинаково дарить и принимать все, что бы я ни делал.

А делал я многое…

Я понял, что им руководило не столько желание собственного тела, сколько желание помочь мне. Наверное, только потому он спаривался со мной. Нет, он не видел меня человеком, не видел даже женщиной, и тем более боялся думать обо мне как о мужчине, он просто расслабился и абстрагировался.

Я читал его как книгу, и мне не нужно было руководить им. Он был там, где был нужен, и тогда, когда был нужен.

Мы лежали по полу гостиной – мокрые от пота с ног до головы, уставшие и довольные. Щуп отпал, я пнул его во время очередного раунда спаривания.

Дживс лежал на спине, пристроив мою голову себе на грудь, глубоко дышал и поглаживал меня по голове.

-Спасибо,- совершенно искренне поблагодарил его я.- Но насилия было не нужно. Гарри бы…

-Это меньшее, что я мог сделать в благодарность за свою жизнь,- ответил он.

Я не обиделся. В конце концов, нам было обоим хорошо - уверен, что у него еще никогда не было такого фантастического секса! – я получил награду и благодарность за все, что я для него сделал, он получил меня и жизнь, все счастливы, а эмоции и отношения нам не грозят ни в коем случае.

-Вы здоровы,- я погладил подушечками пальцев его грудь – он сыто вздохнул.- Вы можете уйти в любой момент.

-Я мог бы…- я приложил палец к его губам, останавливая.

Не нужно обещаний навещать меня, не нужно иллюзий. Ничего не нужно.

Я поднялся, накинул халат – не для того, чтобы скрыться, спрятаться, а для того, чтобы было не так больно прощаться, отвернулся и подошел к окну.

-Прощайте, мистер Дживс,- спокойно произнес я, посылая телепатический приказ в его голову.

Он на автомате поднялся, прошел в мою спальню, оделся в приготовленные Джеком одежды, обулся и прошел к входной двери… открыл ее и закрыл уже снаружи, навсегда вычеркивая меня из своей жизни, памяти и всего, что там есть у землян.

Я не знаю, что он сообщил своему работодателю по поводу своего отсутствия, я больше никогда его не видел, делая вылазки лишь по крайней необходимости за продуктами и по ночам – чтобы проветрить голову.

Я умирал…

Умирал до наступления Рождества…

В ночь на Рождество, когда люди пели песни и славили своего бога, я сидел дома и смотрел в окно. Я почти неделю не выходил из квартиры, никому не звонил, даже мои партнеры меня уже не интересовали. Я просто ждал смерти – один, вдали от дома, коллег, друзей...

Звук, знакомый мне со времен обучения на Галлифрее, заставил меня подскочить на месте и прильнуть к окну плотнее, чтобы увидеть то, что уже не мечтал увидеть.

ТАРДИС!

Из маленькой синей полицейской будки выглянул встрепанный мужчина в коричневом костюме и белых кедах. Доктор? Доктор в новом облике?

Я метнулся к двери, забыв даже одеться.

-Доктор!- завопил я во все горло.- Доктор!

-Что?- Доктор выпучил на меня глаза.- Что?!

-Доктор, это я, Ди, мы когда-то очень давно были знакомы на Галлифрее,- забарабанил я, мертвой хваткой вцепившись в его костюм и повисая на нем. Представляю себе себя в его глазах – растрепанная худая девица с осатаневшими глазами мчится из дома прямиком к будке, которую никто не видит, хватает мужчину и виснет на нем, как на спасательном круге – отчаянно и с надеждой.

-Ди? – он подхватил меня и затащил внутрь ТАРДИС.- Ди? Ты выглядишь так… необычно для ДилЛийца твоего пола.

-Доктор, агентство бросило меня умирать, они меня предали, они отказались от меня!- нервы не выдержали я и разрыдался в лучших традициях женщин Земли.- Харкнесс был прав – они предатели! Доктор, верните меня домой! – взвыл я.

Я очень коротко пересказал ему свою земную жизнь.

-Не удивительно, что Джек их ненавидит,- подвел итог Доктор.- Погоди, выглядишь ты не очень,- без обиняков заявил он, направив на меня Звуковую отвертку.- Твой привычный облик как-то менее экзотичен.

Через пару секунд я был собой – мужчиной с короткими темными волосами, синими глазами и божественным телом.

-Рифт открыт и всегда был открыт,- произнес Доктор, любуясь тем, как я любуюсь собой.- Иначе меня не занесло бы сюда.

-Значит, они просто бросили ненужного человека?- мое лицо пошло пунцовыми пятнами от гнева.

-Значит, так,- кивнул он.- Ну, домой?- он подбежал к консоли.

-Постой! – вскрикнул я.- Там, дома, остался мой кибер, книги… нельзя, чтобы земляне видели.

-О…- коротко ответил Доктор, выскочил из ТАРДИС – я последовал следом, чтобы указать окна своей квартиры - и направил отвертку наверх.- Готово,- улыбнулся он.- Алонси, Ди! Вперед! Назад! – он скрылся в ТАРДИС.

Я не знаю, что заставило меня задержаться еще на пару мгновений. Я задрал голову в тот момент, когда в окне верхнего этажа нарисовался силуэт человека. Острое зрение определило удивление в глазах мужчины – он чуть нахмурил брови, как будто пытался вспомнить что-то, но потом его лицо расслабилось и человек исчез.

-Счастливого Рождества, мистер Дживс,- прошептал я и тут же скрылся в ТАРДИС.

В агентство я не вернулся. Тут Джек Харкнесс оказался прав, избегая их как чумы. У него оно украло два года, меня едва не лишило жизни.

Антропология меня больше не занимала, я ударился в исследование и спасение всего живого. Мне сильно повезло – Джек был привязан к одному времени, его браслет был тщательно сломан самим Доктором, который после доставки меня в родной мир попрощался, однако предложив мне путешествовать вместе, на что я отказался, прыгнул в ТАРДИС и исчез где-то в Рифте, а я же мог бродить по тропе Времени и пространства в любом направлении. Нет, на ДилЛи я тоже не вернулся. Не прише моим прежним партнерам, друзьям и коллегам.

Что я делал дальше? Примерно то же, что и Доктор, но по-своему. Доктор ненавидел оружие, а я его полюбил.

Для очистки совести, я убивал злодеев, спасал пленных, спаривался с теми и другими в разных вариациях, однажды на пару лет состыковался с Джоном Хартом, от чего чуть не лишился оружия, особо любимых ребер, когда подрался с ним, и жизни, когда он хотел пристрелить меня и пятерых моих партнеров, четверо из которых были сначала его партнерами, а потом решили, что я лучше.

В общем, жизнь наладилась, с Хартом мы расстались хорошими друзьями, напоследок спарившись так, что действительно у обоих едва пар из ушей не повалил, на память о чем я украл его пистолет, однажды увиделся с Харкнессом – мельком в каком-то захолустном баре на краю галактики, где он заливал очередное горе, жил как мог, умирал за кого мог, любил кого мог…

Изредка я вспоминал высокого красивого мужчину с далекой Сол 3, больше известной как Земля. Однажды я посетил эту планету, пытался найти этого человека, но не вышло. Оказалось, что существовал он только в параллельном мире.

Так уж получилось, что до самой смерти я сравнивал своих партнеров с этим красивым землянином, которого когда-то спас и который когда-то спас и меня от меня самого.

Я так и не узнал, что с ним стало дальше, принял ли его назад его работодатель, что стало с той квартирой, где я жил, с Джеком – моим кибером, с книгами и щупом, что остались дома…

-Доброе утро, сэр,- поприветствовал Дживс молодого джентльмена, входя в его спальню и ставя поднос на столик.

-А, Дживс, старина!- улыбнулся молодой Вустер.- Что новенького из новостей ты принес мне этим чудесным утром?

-В доме поселилась молодая леди, сэр,- Дживс отдернул шторы, впуская в комнату солнце рождественского утра.

-Хорошенькая?- молодой господин едва не поперхнулся – так спешил узнать побольше о молодой леди.

-Приятная юная мисс, сэр,- кивнул Дживс, доставая из шкафа костюм для мистера Вустера.

-А как зовут?

-Диана Спендлер, сэр.

-А… ладно, старина,- помахал рукой Вустер, отсылая камердинера.

Тот чуть поклонился и бесшумно покинул спальню молодого джентльмена.

Дживс столкнулся с ней этим утром в лифте – невысокая, хрупкая как тростинка, с невероятными синими глазами, очаровательной открытой улыбкой… Дживсу она кого-то смутно напомнила – воспоминание отдалось сладким томлением в паху, но он не придал этому значения.

Мисс Спендлер въехала в пустовавшую квартиру. Говорят, когда рабочие делали там ремонт, они вытащили огромное количество пыли, какой-то трухи, как будто там сожгли целую библиотеку, обугленные проводки и странную черную плоскую коробочку, чуть поблескивающую и совершенно не запыленную.

И странным было и то, что этой ночью Дживсу приснился невероятно красивый молодой мужчина с темными волосами и затаенной тоской в ярко-синих глазах.

-Дживс, сегодня я хочу познакомиться с мисс Спендлер,- мистер Вустер вышел из спальни и расплылся в довольной улыбке. – Приготовь мне ванну.

-Уже готова, сэр,- ответил Дживс, вспоминая синие глаза человека из сна. Дживс почему-то был уверен, что молодой красавец был не совсем человеком.

Какая чепуха, решил Дживс, приступая к своим обязанностям.


End file.
